


For Lovers Only

by dr_jb5



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Smut, bechloe - Freeform, bechloe smut, for lovers only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_jb5/pseuds/dr_jb5
Summary: Takes place two years after the events of Pitch Perfect 3.Beca and Chloe haven’t seen one another since then, each going their separate ways – Beca to music, Chloe to vet school.But, one fateful week, they both end up in Paris ... And when their paths suddenly collide, desire and passion take over as they gain back those missed years and rediscover one another all over again.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> DR-JB here, formerly known as KB-RC23 (FanFiction.net).
> 
> I wrote a Castle version of "For Lovers Only" about three and a half years ago. This is my Bechloe take on that same story. Some things are the same, some things are different.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I have writing it! And lemme tell ya, it was wild going back to my old work and revamping it. I've certainly grown a lot, but I know I've got plenty left to learn. Especially considering this is the first time I’m publishing a multiple-chapter fic in over three years.
> 
> I will be updating this as often as I can! Got a lot of chapters to go through and edit, so I appreciate your patience. And I promise – the smut is coming! ;)
> 
> And any feedback is greatly appreciated! Enjoy, friends!

Sun filtered in through the window, shining brightly on the passengers in the aircraft.

Slowly coming out of the dreary haze sleep had put her in, she cracked open a crystal blue eye and took in her surroundings. Sitting up straighter in her seat, the woman stretched her arms above her head and sighed in relief when the tension in her shoulders released. A quick glance out the window made her raise a hand over her squinted eyes, blocking the harsh light coming through, so she pulled the blind down.

Just then, the plane gave a sudden jolt. She took in a shaky breath, her heart pounding when the jostling of the plane ceased.

Oh how she hated flying. Absolutely hated it.

The woman shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and though she was in first class, it still wreaked havoc on her back. She could never seem to find a proper position, always straining her neck and shoulders from sleeping in an awkward pose for hours on end.

But this trip was necessary, so she had to make the strenuous journey. No matter how much she despised it.

Unbuckling her seatbelt, she got out of the seat and stretched again, trying to get all of the kinks out. A sudden hand on her shoulder grabbed the brunette's attention, startling her a bit. It was an older woman and she was much shorter than her mere five-foot-two-inch frame.

"Excuse me, dear." She kindly asked if she could scoot to the side so she could get to her seat a few rows ahead.

Smiling, she did as asked and watched as she hobbled to her seat before she reached up into the overhead compartment to grab her small carry-on bag and black leather jacket. As she slipped the jacket on, the intercom system suddenly buzzed to life.

 _"Ladies and gentleman, if you could please take your seats, we are making our final descent into Charles de Gaulle Airport,"_ the captain ordered.

Taking her seat, she buckled her seatbelt and shut her eyes, fear coursing through her veins. As much as she despised flying, the worst part was landing. It made her nerves bounce all over the place, and it took her quite a long time to calm down afterwards. It was an adrenaline rush, one she wasn't too keen on having.

Her hands gripped tightly onto the arm rests, knuckles turning as white as her face, the color quickly draining from her features. The massive wheels screeched against the blacktop, the entire plane and its occupants bouncing as it finally slowed down to a controlled speed.

Letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding, she ran a shaking hand through her curled brown locks. Feeling the gaze of someone watching her, she turned to find a young boy, no older than eight, staring at her with an amused expression on his face. The kid had apparently found her fear of landing amusing, a tiny smirk tugging on the boy's lips as he held in the laughter that was ready to burst out of him at any moment.

Merely shooting the kid a closed mouth smile, she looked away embarrassed as the aircraft approached the gate.

 _"Thank you for choosing to fly with Air France today. We hope you enjoyed your flight and that you'll be flying with us again soon,"_ the captain thanked over the intercom. _"Welcome to Paris."_

Sluggish step by sluggish step, she made her way through the terminal of the Charles de Gaulle Airport. Many passengers walked to and fro with their suitcases trailing behind them, passing her by without a single care as to why she was here, too consumed in their own business - which was something she hasn't been able to do in a long time. Typically, there would be hoards of fans and paparazzi following her every move. So it was nice to go under the radar, even for a little bit.

Walking to Customs, she waited in line for a few minutes before it was eventually her turn. Handing over her passport to the man behind the counter, she checked her watch and noticed the time. It was nearing dinnertime; she'd grab something to eat once she got to the hotel.

"Welcome to Paris, Miss Mitchell," the gentleman greeted, his French accent thick as he gave her the passport back. "And I must say, I'm a huge fan."

Giving the man a small nod in thanks, Beca proceeded out of the airport. Not needing to go to baggage claim because she had all she needed in her bag, she headed straight for the passenger pickup area of the airport. Sunglasses now on, she got in the next available taxi. After telling the driver the address of her hotel, she stared blankly out the window and watched as other cars zoomed by, becoming lost in her thoughts.

This trip wasn't going to be very eventful. She just finished her first U.S. tour, which followed the success of her debut album, so she was in desperate need for a break. All she wanted was to take in the sights and keep a low profile - much to Theo's dismay. He wanted her to start working on her next album as soon as possible. But, after _a lot_ of convincing, he finally relented. All he asked was that Beca returns to the states in 10 days.

So, here she was ... all alone in Paris ... for 10 days.

As she watched the city pass her by, she couldn't help but think back to the last time she was in France. No, she couldn't. A deep sigh left her lips and Beca shook her head in attempt to push away the memories. An unsettling feeling resided in her gut, and as much as she tried to ignore it, its grip was too powerful.

"Focus, Mitchell," she told herself. "It was a long time ago. No need to get upset about it now."

Instead, she kept her eyes on the road ahead as they got closer and closer to the hotel.

* * *

"How long will you be in Paris?" An older taxi driver asked his female passenger.

The woman looked up from her lap and at the driver in the rear view mirror. Her all-too blue eyes held sadness and pain, but were concealed behind a pair of sunglasses. She gave him her best smile.

"About two weeks," she answered simply. "Just here for a small vacation."

The taxi driver was very outgoing and polite, always treating his customers with the upmost respect. "Traveling to Paris alone?"

He was surprised that a woman of her beauty was by herself. She wore no ring on her left hand, so she couldn't have been married. He truly didn't know what her story was, and he was sure she didn't want to share, but he couldn't help but feel curious.

Nodding her head, she ducked her head down into her chest. "Yes. It's just me."

"This is the city of love, sweetheart. You're bound to come across some when you're here."

She gave him a tiny smile, not believing him but nodding her head in agreement anyways. She doubted she'd find love here, or even joy, especially after everything that has happened in the past few months. Hell, in the past two years. It was why she came here, to get away from that part of her life for a bit.

Just the thought of it all brought tears to her eyes, but they never fell.

The driver's voice brought her back. "Keep your eyes open to the light, to love, and you won't regret it. Trust me."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you," she thanked, looking out as they zoomed passed buildings and neighboring vehicles.

About 10 minutes later, the taxi pulled up in front of the Meurice hotel.

"Here are your bags," the elderly man huffed, placing the two suitcases down on the sidewalk at her feet. "It was a pleasure driving you today. If you need a ride, here's my number," he handed her his business card.

She took the card, looking over it before shaking his hand warmly. "Thank you, André. For everything."

"Not a problem, Miss...?"

"Beale," she informed him. "Chloe Beale."

He grinned. "Enjoy your stay in Paris, Miss Beale. And do not forget -– open your eyes and heart to love because you never know what opportunities lie ahead if you do." And with that he gave a final wave before getting in the taxi and driving off, leaving her there all alone.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her bags and headed inside the hotel.


	2. Going Through the Motions

It was the same thing every day. Beca had a set routine. Each morning she would wake up alone in her hotel room and lay in bed for hours on end, merely staring up at the ceiling unable to find anything else remarkably interesting.

She ate alone. She slept alone. She wandered around Paris alone.

Beca has been here a grand total of two days now and she had nothing of significance to show for it. Well, expect for the random doodles in her notebook that she's been drawing in aimlessly. The notebook was supposed to be for brainstorming, for songwriting, for literally  _anything_ at this point. But, with the lack of inspiration, she couldn't seem to focus on or do anything else.

Lost. That was the best word she could come up with that truly reflected what she felt.

Slowly sitting up, she ran a hand through curls as a large yawn escaped her lips and then Beca set off to get ready for the day ahead.

Striding to the shower, she quickly rid herself of her tank top and shorts and turned the shower on, moving a hand under the water to test the temperature. "Shit!" she hissed, yanking her hand back. Turning the dial toward a cooler temperature, she raised her hand once more fully prepared to feel the water's harsh steam but it never came. So she stepped inside and allowed the water to cascade over her body.

Ten minutes later, she dried herself off and hung the wet towel over the shower door, before donning skinny jeans, a black V-neck shirt, and black leather jacket. Beca grabbed her notebook off the bedside and proceeded out of the small hotel room.

* * *

God. This was useless.

Slamming her pen down on the small metal table, Beca let out a low and frustrated groan and cupped her face as she attempted to relax. With a tiny huff of surrender, she took another swig of her coffee, the lukewarm liquid gliding down her throat with ease and settling her stomach.

Beca was at a small café close to her hotel, the cool air of the spring morning nipping at her skin. It was quite cold for this time of the year, a rarity to say the least, and the weather very much reflected how the struggling singer was currently feeling.

Freezing. Miserable. Withdrawn.

She'd come here with the mind set that she'd find  _some_ inspiration for her next album. No such luck. God, she'd never get out of this hole of hers if she didn't start digging. She was stuck, in a rut as it were. And all she needed -- all she desperately needed -- was to find the shovel to dig herself out.

But what? What was she missing? She didn't know. Didn't have a clue.

So, to see if she could get the rusty wheels in her head turning, Beca decided to take stroll and let the fresh air surround her, give her the encouragement to start songwriting again.

Placing the amount due for her small cup of coffee, she left the café and went searching for that shovel. Hopefully, she'd find it.

* * *

Beca hadn't been paying attention to where she was going. She'd been in a daze and ended up on the complete opposite side of the city from where she started. She had no idea how she ended up here. Racking her brain, she came up with nothing. No explanation as to how she arrived here without even realizing it. Her feet apparently had a mind of their own.

Looking around and gazing at the sights before her, Beca discovered she'd meandered all the way over to Montmartre. That was at least two miles from the café.

She'd walked that far without even realizing it? Damn, she really was out of it.

Going down the cobblestone steps of Montmartre, she kept her gaze on the ground and watched her feet as she walked. She had a weird feeling pulsing through her veins, but she couldn't seem to figure out what.

That was until she saw a woman with flaming red hair and crystal blue eyes standing directly in front of her on the stairs.

This couldn't be happening, it had to be a dream. She was hallucinating. Yeah, that's it. She was just a figment of her imagination. She had been in a daze all day and her mind was merely playing tricks.

She was  _not_  here. She was  _not_  standing on those steps staring up at her.

No. She was  _not_  here.

But the longer the two stood there, the more they realized that this was real. It was no dream or hallucination.

"Beca?"


	3. Reunited

Strolling around the streets of Paris, Chloe took in the sights. She went on tours, traveled all around, trying to keep her spirits up. It was pointless though.

She couldn't seem to enjoy herself or the beautiful architecture. It was like a fog had permanently taken place above her; she couldn't see where she was going, and it wasn't letting up anytime soon. She felt stuck.

The past few months have been brutal, to say the least. With things falling apart with Chicago just two months ago and her dropping out of vet school a month after that, she became lost and spiraled down into a hole. Add to the fact that she had to move back in with her parents because she couldn't afford to live on her own.

Of course, all of her friends had tried to be supportive and be there for her. Aubrey had even flown into town for a weekend or two every now and then, acting as a shoulder for her to cry on during this difficult time, yet Chloe wouldn't have any of it. She rejected the Bella's invitations to go out to dinner or to get some coffee before work. And soon enough, they stopped asking all together.

The one person she needed. The one person she wanted had disappeared from her life two years ago.

Chloe isolated herself. This became apparent to her family, and they insisted that she travel and take in new sights so she could try to refocus and regroup. That's why she was here, in Paris. What compelled her to come here, she'd never know. It was like everything in her heart and gut had been telling her that Paris was the place she needed to be. There wasn't a single doubt in her mind.

So, here she was in a beautiful city ... All alone.

She had no one. And the regret of not accepting her two older brothers' offer to come with her weighed her down. It also didn't help to see families and couples laughing and smiling, as if they were a constant reminder of what she would never have again.

In an attempt to avoid as much human contact as possible, Chloe ducked inside a small bakery that had caught her eye. The enticing smell of freshly baked bread and pastries was calling her name, and she just couldn't refuse.

Chloe waited in a short line, distracting herself by reading the list of items on the chalkboard above the counter. They were many options to choose from, eventually deciding on a lemon tart. She moved forward in the queue, eventually coming to the front and, luckily, the cashier behind the counter spoke some English, which made ordering her pastry a bit easier.

Thanking the cashier, Chloe moseyed over to a small table situated outside the bakery and took a seat. She dug into her treat, moaning as the sweet pastry danced on her taste buds. She felt compelled to get another one, fighting an inner battle with herself. She walked away from the bakery, and its all too enticing sweets, only to wander the streets with no particular destination in mind.

* * *

It was nearing mid-afternoon by the time Chloe reached the famous steps in Montmartre. She didn't have a clue as to how she'd arrived here, or why. Then again, her feet did most of the heavy lifting while her brain was off in another world, not paying much attention.

Curving around a bend, she began to climb the cobblestone steps of Montmartre. Her sunglasses concealed her eyes from others, giving her a sense of privacy and security. She reached the twelfth step up when she suddenly stopped, her eye catching on something - actually, some _one_.

No. It couldn't be.

Chloe slowly took off her sunglasses to give herself a better view, and sure enough, it was her - the woman who had disappeared from her life two years ago. She watched as the other woman stood there on the opposite side of the steps, her once gloomy demeanor turning into something more confused and unbelieving.

Both were rooted to the ground beneath their feet, studying one another to try and see if this wasn't some cruel prank. Seconds passed before one of them spoke.

"Beca?"

"Chloe?"

The two stared dumbly at each other, both gradually closing the distance and, before they knew it, they were standing face-to-face. Neither sure what to do, they gave timid smiles before embracing in an awkward hug over the metal railing of the stairs. As soon as they touched, a spark ignited and caused each of them to pull back in a flash. The pair let out identical nervous chuckles, eyes cast practically everywhere but each other.

This couldn't be real.

Mustering up the courage, Chloe bit her lip before she broke the silence. "How- ah...it's been, uh, what?"

"Two years."

"Two years," she repeated, not fully believing this was happening. "That's a long time."

Beca nodded, solemnly. "Yeah, it is. Very long time."

An uncomfortable quietness washed over them as they stood on the steps, both still in awe. After two long, lonely years, only to run into one another in Paris of all places. Was it fate? Destiny? The universe playing a cruel trick? Neither Beca nor Chloe could be sure. But, at the moment, neither seemed to care.

"You- you look good."

Chloe ducked her head down to her chest. "Thanks. You look good, too."

Small talk, really? Had it actually come down to that? Chloe had always thought that if she were to ever see Beca again, then it'd be like old times. She was wrong. This was awkward - s _uper_  awkward.

"Listen. Chloe-"

"I've got to go," the redhead suddenly said, making eye contact with the petite woman.

God. Those eyes. Those blue eyes were exactly the same.

Beca let out a long sigh in understanding, not wanting to make things more awkward than they already were. "Okay. I- uh, it was great to see you..."

"Beca," Chloe hesitated. "Um, can we maybe do lunch one day? That is if you're not busy."

"No. Not busy at all."

She then proceeded to pull out a small pad of paper from her purse, ripping a piece out only to write the name of the hotel she was staying at, along with her cell number. "Here. Uh, call me, okay?"

Beca took the slip of paper with a hopeful glint in her blue eyes, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I'd love to."

Chloe went in for another hug, making this one quick and retreating as soon as she pulled back. Beca observed her fleeting form as she climbed the stairs, Chloe's figure disappearing in the crowd of people.

"Did that just happen?" Beca asked herself allowed.

The weight of the torn paper in her hand told her yes. Yes, it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted within the week! Also, please leave a review below with your thoughts, as well as any ideas you may have for future chapters! :) Thanks, everyone!


	4. One Phone Call

All along the street, it seemed that Beca only saw couples. Each one she passed made her more irritable, and made her walk faster. It was a relief when Beca finally got to her hotel. All those couples reminded her that she was alone. All those couples reminded her of her. God, that woman.

She stepped on the elevator, pressed the button for her floor, and waited as it lifted her up. All she could see was her. Not the elevator doors in front of her eyes, but her.

Beca thought of the way Chloe's hair cascaded down her back in soft, red curls and how smooth it was to the touch. And when she laughed, her entire face would light up any room as crinkles formed at the edge of her eyes, and her smile would grow while her impossibly blue eyes sparkled. But, the thing that Beca thought about the most was the way she held herself, confidence and strength pouring out of her with each stride in her step.

God. Chloe Beale.

Beca leaned her back against the wall of the lift, shutting her eyes closed as she continued to think about the beautiful redhead and their history together. It was at that moment that Beca was thankful she was alone, otherwise, who knows who would have seen her break down. She slid down the wall until she ended up crumpled on the floor, her legs pulled up to her chest. She rested her cheek on her knees and took in a deep breath.

She needed to get a grip. It was a long time ago, and she needed to get over it. Get over  _her_.

But she couldn't...

She was the one who Beca let get away. The two tried to remain friends, but, at the end of the day, long distance was just too taxing for either of them. With Beca at one end of the world every other day and Chloe buried in her studies, they hardly had time to meet up with one another and catch up between their busy schedules. And of course they'd tried to Skype and every other form of communication possible, but it wasn't enough. So they started to fall apart without even realizing it, and by then, it was too late.

No other woman has captured her heart the way Chloe Beale did. No other woman could live up to her. No other woman  _was_  her.

Beca did this to herself - to her heart. She crushed it and damaged it forever. Her love for Chloe ran deep, and she vowed to never let herself feel that way for anyone ever again. It was just too painful. Especially when that particular someone didn't love you back.

Yet, now that she was on her mind again, she couldn't seem to stop thinking about her. It'd been two years for crying out loud! Two years since she'd last seen her, spoke to her, hugged her.

And now, here she was running into her in Paris of all places. The need and want to see her again, talk with her, and just be with her thundered low in Beca's gut, her presence awakening the woman who she'd thought would never wake again. The woman Beca was before.

The weight of the piece of paper with the phone number on it felt heavy in Beca's leather jacket, like it was taunting her. Chloe wanted Beca to call her so they could catch up and talk about the past two years. And she wasn't sure what to do. The paper became heavier and heavier, its presence making her heart pound loudly in her chest.

The elevator suddenly let out a ding, signaling she arrived on her floor. Slowly standing up, Beca stepped off the lift and walked down the vacant hallway before unlocking her hotel room. She dropped her things in the foyer and trudged over to the bed. A massive sigh left her lips as soon as her back hit the mattress.

Beca tried to shake Chloe out of her head, but it wasn't working. She needed to do something–  _anything_ – to get that woman out of her thoughts. So she reached over to the bedside, snatched her headphones, and started to play an old mix playlist she had downloaded on her phone, hoping the music would carry her away for a few hours.

* * *

Chloe's mind was elsewhere. She may have been there physically, bodily, but her mind wasn't. Her thoughts were all over the place. She thought about her life back home, and, more often than not, a certain brunette with blue eyes invaded her thoughts. She had forced herself to put Beca behind her a long time ago.

But there she was, popping up again and again.

She still couldn't believe she'd run into her. Many questions began to form in her brain, a majority of them having to do with Beca and her new life and work. Shaking her head, she let out a breath and continued to walk along the streets of Paris, trying as hard as she could to not think of the petite woman's smile.

Chloe couldn't help it though. When she first saw Beca, all of those emotions and feelings from the last time they'd seen one another bubbled low in her belly. And, if she was being honest with herself, made her sick.

She was broken. She vowed to never allow herself to love someone or let them love her back, because if she didn't then it wouldn't hurt so much to lose them. The more you loved someone, the harder it was to see them go; Beca's a prime example of that.

And Chicago... well, she used him. She used him good and, frankly, he'd been a distraction and nothing more. When they broke up, she didn't feel sad. She felt relieved. But it was then that she realized that she was all alone, that she ended up pushing away some of the most important people in her life... because of him.

So she decided, since she'd already pushed away everyone she ever cared about, why try?

But, even after everything they've gone through, why - _why_ did she want to work things out with Beca? Why her of all people? Beca's the one who hurt her the most and now here she was offering to meet up for lunch. Chloe scoffed at herself. Of course she knew _why_. Chloe still had feelings for Beca. How could she not? It's been almost 9 years and she still couldn't seem to let go.

Letting out a shaky breath, she entered her hotel. Instead of taking the elevator, she took the stairs. With each step by sluggish step, Chloe's mind drifted back to the steps of Montmartre, specifically to Beca.

God. She looked so beautiful. Chloe thought of the way her curls looked effortlessly mussed, like she'd run a hand through her hair several times and the strands fell delicately across her shoulders. And that leather jacket... Chloe always loved Beca in leather. She let out a smile when she recollected the way her entire face would light up whenever she laughed, which was not often, and lines would form at the edge of her eyes. A smug, sideways grin would always accompany her laugh and it made Chloe's heart stop completely just picturing it.

As she reached her floor, Chloe opened the service door and began to walk down the hall to her room. She realized that she needed a key to open the door, so she started to peruse through her purse in search of the damn thing. Where the hell could it–? Ah, there it was.

Sliding the metal key into the lock, she twisted it and the telltale sound of the tumblers falling into place echoed in her ears. She entered the suite, heading straight for the bedroom where she slumped back first onto the bed, sinking into the blissfully soft mattress. Eyes closed, she saw Beca again. Mentally cursing at herself, she began to regret giving the brunette her phone number.

What if she never called? Oh god, what if she  _did_? These, and many more, questions invaded her thoughts. She needed to get a grip, find something else to ponder over, but she couldn't seem to do it. No matter where her brain went, Beca was there.

Sitting up, Chloe found herself staring at her purse on the bedside table, her phone tucked away inside. She desperately wanted her to call, even if it was to say she couldn't do lunch with her. All she wanted was to hear her voice.

Ugh, stupid phone. It was mocking her.

* * *

After dozing off for about half an hour, Beca felt more at ease than she had been before. But that easiness didn't last long. It vanished, and in its placed settled anxiety. The piece of paper with the digits scribbled on it now sat perched on her comforter while she paced nervously in front of the bed. Hands sweating, Beca stared at the damn thing with hundreds of questions stacking up in her mind.

Should she not call her? What if she doesn't answer? Was it too soon to call? What if she turns her down?

Shit. This was harder than she'd originally thought.

Taking a deep breath, Beca mustered up enough courage and picked up her cell phone. Only she didn't do anything with it. Her thumb simply hovered over the keypad, just waiting to be touched. That small ounce of courage quickly left her body, the anxiety coming back in full force.

She huffed out a frustrated growl as she threw the phone onto the bed and began pacing again.

* * *

A beep from her cell phone woke Chloe up from her nap, causing the woman to shoot straight up and stare down at her purse on the bedside table. Grabbing the phone, she saw someone had tried calling with a number she didn't recognize. Was it her? Just as she plucked up the courage to call the number back, her phone started ringing again.

With her hand still clutching the phone, she took a deep breath before clicking the green button and bringing the device up to her ear. "Hello?"

Silence greeted the other end, but not for long. "Chloe? It's me. Uh, Beca... I was just– just calling about your invitation to lunch?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

Good, she was nervous. So was she. Didn't make her feel as... odd?

"Right. Lunch," Chloe started, thumb and fore fingers pinching the bridge of her nose as she shut her eyes in thought. "Um... How does tomorrow sound? Noon at the Brasserie Mollard?"

The response was almost immediate. "Perfect."

Another awkward silence, much like the one earlier, enveloped them. Neither knew what to say.

Chloe could hear Beca clear her throat. "Okay. See you then, Chlo."

The old nickname made Chloe's heart swell. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all?

"Bye, Becs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews give me life, y'all! So please let me know what you think so far :)


	5. Make You Feel My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? I must really like you guys ;) Enjoy!

Beca didn't know how long she stood there, outside the Brasserie Mollard, but it had to have been more than 10 minutes. She stared through the frosted glass window; it didn't do her much good, though. Couldn't see a damn thing.

A quick glance down at her phone told her she still had five minutes. Focusing her gaze back up, Beca settled for staring at the window for a bit longer, as if she could see what was happening behind the glass. All that was visible were silhouettes of other people as they passed by, none of them distinguishable by any means.

Every time she felt the presence of someone walking by, she'd turn to see who it was, hoping - and not hoping - for it to be Chloe.

She wasn't sure how to feel about this lunch. She was both excited yet scared, overjoyed yet timid. She was a contradiction in and of itself, and she didn't know what or how to feel about it. But before she could become too absorbed in her thoughts, someone cleared their throat behind her.

It was Chloe.

"Uh, hi," Beca greeted, giving an awkward little wave before putting her hand down.

"Hey. Right on time," Chloe noticed, a hint of a grin ghosting over her lips.

"Did you expect anything less from me?"

"Oh, I don't know, Beca. You were never this prompt or punctual back at Barden. In fact, I can recall several occasions when you showed up to practice  _hours_  late..."

A sly grin tugged at the corners of Beca's mouth, but before it could fully enwrap her features, it vanished as quickly as it appeared. "I'm a changed woman, Chloe."

Chloe regarded her for a moment, noting the underlying seriousness in her tone. She looked hurt, broken, lost. She was right. She was a changed woman.

Beca opened the door for her, "Shall we?"

Silently nodding, Chloe entered first as she followed behind.

* * *

The interior of the Brasserie Mollard was incredible. It held a certain early twentieth century air to it, with all of the colorful mosaics, handcrafted ceramics, and decorative ceilings. The restaurant was in a word, breathtaking. Luckily, it wasn't very crowded in the dining area, only a few other patrons were scattered about and all of them minded their own business, not caring or paying a lick of attention to Beca or Chloe as they were escorted to their table.

They were given a table toward the back, a large floor-to-ceiling mirror stood directly behind them, the reflection slightly altered and not displaying things for what they were. Beca motioned for Chloe to sit down first, pulling out her chair for her before taking a seat. The waiter handed them each a menu before leaving the table, giving them the privacy they needed but didn't really want.

As the newly reunited duo sat in silence while looking over the menu, both took the chance to sneak a peek at one another every now and then. Nerves were at an all time high. It was as if they were on a first–

 _No._  This wasn't a date. It was just two old friends, who happened to run into one another in Paris, having lunch together. That's all it was, a reunion lunch of sorts. That's what they kept on telling themselves at least, but both knew better.

Silence dragged on, the only time anyone talked was when the waiter returned for their drink orders.

"So," Chloe began, hands clasped together as she rested them under her chin, as soon as their waiter left once more. Her eyes were solely focused on the brunette beside her. "How long are you in Paris?"

Setting down her glass of wine, Beca wiped her mouth with a napkin, biding herself some time. Although, she really didn't need it. It was a basic question. "Uh, about a week left now. You?"

"Same."

"It was inevitable, wasn't it?" Beca suddenly asked. "Us bumping into each other?"

"Yeah. I guess it was."

Chloe seemed sad, but there was a glimmer of joy peeking out from underneath. A huff of a chuckle erupted from the back of her throat, in turn causing Beca to smirk. Beca loved her laughed, didn't realize how much she missed it until now- now that she heard it for the first time in two years.

Damn. It'd been two years.

"We live in a smaller world than people realize. Eventually, you're gonna–"

"–Bump into someone. Again."

"Exactly. Just like us," Beca mused.

When Chloe spoke again, Beca could clearly hear the hesitance and timidness in her voice. "I didn't think you were gonna call. I'm– I'm really glad you did." She'd been worried. Worried she wouldn't reach out to her, but she restored that faith with a simple phone call.

Beca smiled, one that reached her eyes. "Me too."

God, that smile made Chloe's legs wobble beneath her. She was thankful she was sitting down, otherwise, she would've dropped.

"I, uh, never got the chance to tell you this yesterday, but you look good. You look  _really_  good, Becs."

"You look good, too, Chlo."

Biting her lip, with her eyes cast downward at her lap, Chloe shook her head as a low laugh spilled from her pink lips. "God. I have so many questions to ask you. And the thing is... I'm not sure if I want to know the answers to any of them. It's crazy, you know?"

Crazy was an understatement.

"Did you ever think this would happen?" Chloe continued, now maintaining eye contact with Beca.

"Honestly? No. No, I never thought I'd see you again." Beca shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "When we had that fight, I had thought–"

"Excusez-moi."

Beca and Chloe looked up to see their waiter pouring more wine into their glasses before he quickly retreated. The interruption afforded the duo to gain some time to think, process, before diving into the conversation once again.

Recollecting herself, Beca sighed. "Actually, I can't remember what I was thinking when I left our apartment that day... It's, ah– everything about that day is a blur."

This, of course, was a lie. She remembered, very well, what she had been thinking that fateful day. But, perhaps, there would be another time to discuss all of that.

"Yeah," Chloe breathed, downing her wine in a single swig. "Same here."

She remembered too.

* * *

After leaving the Brasserie Mollard, they came to a mutual decision to continue the lunch by taking a stroll through the streets of Paris, neither wanting to go back to an empty hotel room or be left alone quite yet. Walking for a little over 30 minutes, they finally came across the Seine River.

Tourists of all ages were gathered around the Pont Neuf Bridge, cameras out and ready to capture all of the sights surrounding them. Flashes were going off all around them, enveloping the duo in artificial light.

As Beca and Chloe made their way through the maze of people, they stumbled across a small staircase that led down to a landing directly next to the river. Climbing down the stairs, they began to meander down the platform; boats passed them by, the water calm except for the waves left behind riverboats and other vessels as they traveled along the waterway. Those ripples circled on and on, spreading from the center only to flow out as they expanded and eventually ceased.

"Are you still mixing?" Chloe wondered, staring at Beca from the corner of her eye as they walked side by side down the stone platform. "I mean, I know you've been writing and singing with the album and everything. But..."

Shrugging her shoulders, hands in her pants pockets, she answered solemnly. "If I have inspiration, then yeah. But there's been a lack of that recently. I'm not visualizing what my producers, or Theo for that matter, want me to see. All I see is–" Beca stopped short, raking a hand through her hair as her head dropped to her chest.

Chloe stepped up right in front of her, arms wrapped securely around her chest as if protecting herself. She knew what Beca was going to say. It was written all over her face.

But Chloe asked anyways. "What?"

"You." Their eyes met, blue encompassing even deeper blue. "Pieces of you in everything."

Tentatively raising a hand, Chloe paused before she placed it on the petite woman's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. It was reassuring.

Beca stuttered, her words failing her. She always seemed to struggle get them out whenever Chloe was around, or whenever she was on her mind, which was constantly. Chloe waited for Beca to gather herself, not wanting her to feel the slightest amount of pressure. She needed to take her time; it's not like she had anywhere else to be anyways. She could wait.

"You are in... everything. Your eyes, your nose, your laugh. I– I can't focus on anything–  _anyone–_  else, but you." As Beca said these words, she lifted a hand to Chloe's face and cupped her cheek. Her thumb swiped across Chloe's smooth skin, relishing in feel of her in her palm. Chloe gasped at the touch, but it was fleeting because Beca had quickly yanked her hand back, now realizing what she'd been doing.

Beca continued, "You are all I can think about."

Chloe's next words were whispered, her uneasiness evident. "What are we doing, Becs?"

"I– uh, we're...we're talking. Just talking, Chloe."

"I can't–" Chloe stepped away from her, her back turned as she held herself. Beca could see her body quiver as an unsteady breath left her lungs. "I'm... God. I-"

She was scared; Beca was too. How could she let her back into her life after everything they'd been through? She couldn't... right?

"Come here." Closing the distance between them, Beca brought the redhead into her arms in a fierce hug. Chloe listed against her almost immediately, her arms encircling Beca's waist and holding onto her as if her life depended on it.

The two stood there, immersed in one another. Everything around them suddenly vanished. It was just the two of them.

Beca shut her eyes closed and delighted in the fact she had Chloe Beale in her arms once more– something she never fathomed would happen ever again.

"I missed you," Beca heard her murmur against her shoulder, tears staining her shirt. "I missed you so much, Beca."

"I missed you, too."

Chloe didn't say anything. Instead, she merely leaned in and kissed her, albeit briefly. She'd been fighting the urge do that since she first saw her on the steps yesterday. She couldn't help it. Being around Beca again was... intoxicating.

When she pulled back, Chloe began to apologize. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Don't," was all Beca got out before their lips met again.

Chloe's hands threaded through Beca's soft hair as she bit on her lip, her tongue delving forcefully into her mouth, and ultimately deepening the kiss. She smothered Beca's mouth with her own, causing the brunette to let out a deep, guttural groan from the back of her throat.

Tongues dueled, hands wandered, and years of tension  _finally_  extinguished.

Beca tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, mouth so delicate yet so rough at the same time. With a moan, she continued to consume Chloe like a starving woman; her taste- one she had only imagined for years- had her hooked. She couldn't get enough. She needed more.

Pulling her body closer, Beca gripped the redhead's lower back in a tight grip, holding her steady against her. Oxygen became a necessity all too fast and the duo broke apart, their mouths ghosting over one another as they tried to catch their breaths. Beca slowly opened her eyes and stared at Chloe, who had just opened her own.

Fear, hope, and lust swam in those pools of blue, and Beca was sure her eyes mirrored those emotions exactly.

What caused the brunette to speak her next words, she'll never know. But she knew, with every fiber in her being, it was right.

"Come with me," Beca whispered. "Let's see France together. Just you and me."


	6. We've Only Just Begun

With her bags all packed and her hotel room cleared, Beca made her way to the lobby so she could check out of the hotel. The smile she had tugging on her lips never left, and the happiness she felt was practically oozing out of every pore of her body. She couldn't help it. And it was all thanks to the woman who came back into her life.

Beca still could not believe Chloe had agreed to see France with her. When she had asked her, the words uncontrollably stumbling from her mouth, she had no idea as to how she would react. Would she be thrilled? Happy? Upset? Appalled? She didn't know, yet, before she knew it, Chloe was kissing her again and whispering, over and over again, "Yes."

Chloe was going to see all of France with her. Chloe wanted to be with her. Chloe wanted to spend time with her. It all seemed like a dream. A cruel yet beautiful dream. But it wasn't, and Beca couldn't have been more grateful for that.

When she woke up this morning, she'd practically leaped out of bed and scrambled about to get her things together. She wouldn't be staying in this hotel any longer. Instead, Beca would be spending the next week with Chloe. And nothing could wipe the crocodile grin off of her face.

She was like this last night, too. As soon as Beca had called a taxicab for herself and Chloe, she had the redhead dropped off at her hotel. But, before she disappeared behind the double doors, Beca brought her in for a hug and a peck on the cheek, unsure if she'd want a kiss on the lips. She didn't want to risk anything, especially since Chloe already said yes. Beca didn't want her to suddenly change her mind just because she made the wrong move.

Beca didn't make the wrong move, though. Her lips barely met her cheek when Chloe suddenly turned her head, their lips crashing against one another's. It was a sweet kiss good-bye; the two of them feeling sparks ignite as soon as contact was made.

Letting out a deep sigh, Beca's mind replayed that kiss over and over again as she made her way to the front desk. After checking out of her room, she then asked the desk clerk if he could show her a few ideal places to stop and enjoy the scenery.

Pointing to a spot on the map, she looked back up at the man behind the counter. "What about here?"

"Oh yes, the city of Marseille is beautiful, mademoiselle. It is the second largest city in France, after Paris, of course." The man's accent was thick, so it made understanding him a tad difficult, but Beca managed. "If you go to Nice, France, then you will see all of the houses on the coast line. Very beautiful, too."

After more discussion, Beca eventually thanked the man and headed out of the hotel. She had the map, with several destinations and sites marked and circled. Now all she needed was the girl and a car.

* * *

The bright morning sun shone down upon the beautiful city of Paris, lighting up the city in an array of yellows and oranges. Today was the day, and Chloe couldn't wait. She quickly packed her bags, throwing her clothes and other belongings into the suitcase without folding them or organizing it. She was in a rush; the quicker she packed her bag, the better. Double-checking the suite, she booked it downstairs to check out, her suitcase trailing behind her.

Chloe checked out of her hotel and, at a slower pace this time, made her way through the front doors and into the fresh morning breeze. Once the doors opened, she came to a halt in her tracks at the sight of the brunette standing there, a grin blossoming on her lips as she leaned against the rental car. A silver Buick Lucerne. Not bad. Not bad at all.

God, Beca looked so beautiful. Her eyes were concealed behind dark sunglasses that gave her a dark, brooding look to her. But that didn't last for long, because as soon as she saw her, Beca took them off and Chloe could see that her smile reached her eyes. They sparkled with joy and a hint of mischief.

She looked happy. Very happy.

Okay, this was it. Once she got into that car, there would be no turning back. Second-guessing herself, she hesitated to move from her current spot. Her feet felt like they weighed two hundred pounds each, holding her solidly to the pavement. What was she so unsure of?

It was just Beca.

Just the one woman she truly loved. Just the one woman who she desperately wanted to be with, but didn't know if she wanted the same thing.

All those uncertainties and insecurities she had felt yesterday came flooding back in massive waves, causing her eyes to brim with tears and her heart to pound loudly in her chest. She could do this. She could.

It was only Beca, not a big– actually, it  _was_  a big deal. It was a massive deal, but she couldn't let her know or see that. Although, Beca was always good at reading her, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

Taking a deep, soothing breath, Chloe finally lifted one foot and began to walk forward.

"Hi," Beca greeted, bringing the redhead in for a hug. Her hugs were so warm and made Chloe feel so safe. She could stay in her arms forever and she would be the happiest person alive. She had to pull back, though. She had to be honest.

"You ready to hit the road?" Beca asked, wiggling her eyebrows up and down. She was so happy and Chloe was probably about to burst that happiness with just a few words.

Eyes cast on her feet and the cement ground beneath her; she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Be honest. "I– uh..."

"You're second guessing all of this, aren't you?" Oh, she had her.

Voice shaking, she shrugged her shoulders indecisively. "Ye-yeah. Yeah, I am. What if this doesn't end up working? What if this ends up being all for nothing?"

Gripping her hands in hers, Beca pulled her in closer and held eye contact. "I know that all of those questions are going around your brain right now; they're going through mine too, but we shouldn’t worry ourselves with the unknown right now. Let's just live in the moment."

Chloe was silent as she listened, keeping her focus on Beca as she spoke.

Beca went on. "I know you're scared. I am too. Believe me. But we can talk about this later, okay? For right now, how about you and I go see France together? Sound good?"

Nodding her head, she gazed back toward the ground as her words echoed through her head. She was right. Chloe shouldn't be so consumed with the future that she missed the present.

"Can I get a smile?" Beca teased, squeezing her hands and tilting her head to the side so as to grab her attention. "Come on, show me a smile."

Unable to help it when she talked like that, Chloe smiled brightly for the other woman. "How's that?"

"Beautiful," she beamed. "Okay, now are you ready?"

"Not quite. One more thing I have to do first."

"Oh yeah? And what's–"

Before she could even begin to finish her question, Beca's mouth was covered by Chloe's in a sweet kiss. One that lasted a few seconds too short. Chloe pulled back, wiping some lipstick off the corner of her mouth her thumb.

"Okay. _Now_ , I'm ready." And with that, Chloe grabbed her suitcase and put it into the back seat before taking a seat in the front passenger seat of the car, where she waited patiently for Beca to join her.

Beca remained where she was, standing beside the vehicle, a hand raised to her mouth where Chloe's lips had once been. She would never grow tired of her kisses.  _Never_. She tasted so sweet and Beca couldn't get enough. She could only hope there would be more kisses in the not-so-distant future.

"Becs?" Chloe's soft voice calling her name brought him back. "You coming? Or are you going to stand there like a statue?"

"Right. Right, coming." Running around the front side of the car, Beca hopped into the driver's seat, started the car, and with excitement practically radiating off of her, she turned to Chloe and said, "Here we go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, nerds! Please leave a comment below with your thoughts.


	7. Sparks Will Fly

An hour and 30 minutes had passed, but with the engaging conversation and good company, it had only felt like a couple of minutes to both Beca and Chloe, neither of them noticing the time or just how far they'd driven. The windows were rolled down, allowing a cool, refreshing breeze to surround them and give a bit of relief from the warm air outside.

So far, the journey had gone smoothly. No hiccups or issues that would cause them delay. They were on their way to Troyes, an older city nestled on the Seine River; it was one of their many stops they'd be making over the next week. They would stay in Troyes for a day or two, then journey on to the next city.

And by the end of their little vacation, the duo would arrive back where they started, in Paris. But it wasn't something they wanted to think about. Both were more intent on enjoying the present, rather than worrying about the future. They'd fester and worry when the time came.

"You sure we're heading the right way?" Chloe asked, brow furrowed as she studied the map then glanced about to her surroundings. Walls of trees surrounded the two-lane road, acting like a canopy above the lone silver car and offering some well-needed shade. The Buick Lucerne traveled along the vacant road, its wheels and tires gliding easily above the pavement.

"Hey. I'm just following your directions, Sacajawea." A smirk fell upon Beca's lips as she said it, her eyes glistening with mischief and pride.

Chloe, on the other hand, rolled her eyes at her attempt of a joke. But soon, the stern look she tried to mask on her face fell, and she found herself chuckling, giving Beca a shove on the arm. She missed her humor, her sly jokes. Always able to lighten a gloomy situation with one clever line.

Finding herself smiling like no other, Chloe kept her eyes focused on the woman in the driver's seat. "Seriously, though, Beca. Are you sure this map is right?" She then began to turn the flimsy paper in her hands, her head tilting sideways as if it would help her understand it better. "We're supposed to be coming up on Troyes. But I haven't seen any signs telling us that it's approaching in all of these trees. I haven't seen any signs on this entire road."

Chancing a glance at her, Beca gave her a teasing grin. "You're the one with the map. I'm merely steering the car, following the directions you're giving me."

Grunting in frustration, she sighed. "Maybe we should pull over, and retrace our steps? Start from square-one?"

That would probably be best. Don't want to be driving around in circles all day.

Seeing as they had no other option, Beca looked over at her rearview mirror, allowing her to see if there was a car behind them while she simultaneously put on the right signal. She put the vehicle in park and shut off the engine before taking her foot off the brake and giving Chloe her undivided attention as she situated the map out in front of her, making it easier for her to see as well.

With the paper splayed out across her lap, Chloe then began to show her where they had traveled thus far. Tracing her finger along the road shown on the map, Beca watched as she then pointed to their exact location and to their destination, which was only a couple of miles from where they currently were.

Huh. So they had been heading the right direction after all.

Giving her a smug grin, Beca leaned over for a quick kiss, surprising Chloe. She hadn't been expecting a kiss from her, but she didn't mind. Not one bit.

Beca had intended for the kiss to be sweet and gentle, yet it soon turned into something completely different. It became its own. It was need, want, and lust all wrapped up into one.

With the console between them, Chloe managed to lean over it without causing her to be too uncomfortable, all while their mouths were attached and dancing furiously against one another. God, she'd never grow tired of kissing Beca. Never wanted to stop.

Unable to tamper down the urge to get closer, Chloe took matters into her own hands. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she trailed a hand down Beca's neck and shoulders, blindly searching for her seatbelt, and Beca, sensing this, assisted her. The telltale click of the buckle releasing made both of them grin against each other's mouths; it was like music to their ears.

Beca could feel Chloe's hands at her sides, tugging on her shirt in an attempt to pull her against her.

"Get over here," the redhead grumbled impatiently, needing to feel the other woman even more.

Chuckling, Beca broke the kiss and stared at her. All swollen lips and flushed cheeks. So beautiful.

"Patience is a virtue, you know?"

"Never been very virtuous," Chloe tossed back immediately, giving her a suggestive smirk in the process. She tugged on Beca's shirt again, lifting up its hem and blazing a trail with her finger over the edge of her jeans, in turn causing Beca to jump in her seat.

Chloe was taunting her. And as much as she wanted to take her here and now– she was making it  _so_  tempting– they shouldn't be doing this here. But those wicked hands of hers and--  _No._  Focus.

Beca reigned in her desperation and want. It was difficult, but she did it.

Tugging her hands away, she saw the hurt look flash across her features. "As much as I'd love to continue, I think we should at least... wait, until we get to the hotel?" Uncertainty colored Beca's words.

What if she took offense to that? Oh shit, was that the wrong thing to say?

Beca waited nervously, her eyes wide as she gazed at Chloe. But the sudden relief that washed over her body when she saw the other woman smiling like no other made her rest easy. Chloe closed the distance between them, hands coming up to cup her cheeks as she kissed Beca fully on the mouth, her tongue darting out for a split second to taste her. But as fast as she came, she was gone.

"Let's go."

Eyes glazed over, it took Beca a couple of seconds to catch her breath. "Uh... yeah. Yeah." She clicked her seatbelt on, started up the car once again, and merged back onto the road.

Chloe's eyes practically undressed the brunette as she bit her lip in arousal. God, she had to stop looking at her like she was a piece of meat that she wanted to devour. It was making driving  _extremely_  difficult. When Beca felt slender fingers curling into her hair, right at the base of her neck, she almost steered the vehicle off the road.

"Easy there, Becs," she purred, feathering circles and other shapes along the smooth skin. Her touch was gentle and soft, causing goose bumps to pucker all over Beca's body.

Chuckling nervously, Beca felt like a teenager all over again. She should be calm and collected, but no. No, she was acting like she has never done this before. Like it was her time all over again.

Well, technically, it  _was_  her first time. Her first time with Chloe.

The fingers traveled along the slope of her neck all the way down to her hips, where they then began to circle over the hem of Beca's pants in a teasing manner. She almost lost it right there.

Where was that damn hotel?!


	8. Love Me Like You Do

The hotel door burst open on a swing in a flash. And as quickly as it opened, it was shut closed with the force of two bodies. Their luggage dropped to the floor with a thud.

Mouths and hands caressed with fervor and need, their desperation apparent. It was passionate and intense and full of heat. Letting out a moan of pleasure, Chloe threaded her hand through Beca's hair, loving the soft feel of it between her fingers as she held the brunette steady while her mouth danced with hers in a hard kiss. She smothered her lips with her own, Chloe's pink tongue peeking out and tracing a line over the crease of Beca's mouth, desperately begging for entrance.

Beca couldn't refuse. Her body lined up with Chloe's perfectly, every contour of their forms fitting like a puzzle. It was all too much and too little at the same time. Beca couldn't get enough of her taste, her smell, her lithe form molding into her own. Beca's hands gripped her hips in a vice lock just as Chloe trailed her hands down her sides and wound her arms around her waist, bringing the brunette closer.

The two were so twisted and tangled with one another that it was difficult to tell where one body started and where the other ended.

With the feel of the wooden door behind her back and Beca's chest against her own, Chloe almost lost control of herself right then and there. Chloe didn't know if it was the way Beca pumped her hips against hers. Or the way she kept her steady as she grasped onto the younger woman with all of her might. Or how her lips traveled south from her mouth to the pulse point on her neck. Or if it was simply the combination of all those put together.

Chloe figured it was the latter.

This beating pulse and hot, boiling energy between them was all so new and exciting, yet natural. And those feelings alone allowed the pair to breathe, to just be. The outside world quickly faded around them, everything else became a blur.

Right now, in this moment, it was only them.

Chloe hooked a slender leg around Beca's waist, the motion causing their cores to line up directly and causing friction. She could feel the heat building between the two of them, their hearts beating faster and faster with each passing second.

In one swift movement, Chloe managed to unhook her leg and direct them toward the bed, where Beca was now being pressed against the mattress with the redhead straddling her. Beca let out a groan in surprise, air escaping her lungs. Then suddenly, a pair of cold hands began hiking up her t-shirt, only to trace over the newly revealed skin. Within mere seconds, her chest was left bare before her. Chloe had somehow already taken off her bra without her noticing.

Breaking the kiss, Chloe smiled softly down at Beca. Without either speaking a word, they pulled the other in for a hug and relished in the warmth it brought. Beca gently rotated them, leaving her on top this time. She couldn't help but smile at the woman beneath her.

Chloe had a smile of her own, eyes sparkling as she looked up at Beca, dancing her fingers along the brunette's back in abstract shapes and designs. Her touch gentle, so gentle it tickled, causing a few laughs to tumble from Beca's mouth.

Silence encompassed them as they lay there, and as odd as it may have been, the silence was actually soothing. The only sounds being the hitches in their breaths and the rapid beating of their hearts.

It was quiet, and it was still. And in that stillness, Chloe realized something.

Peppering open-mouthed kisses along the long column of her neck and nipping at the flesh, Chloe sighed deeply and shut her eyes. "I missed you. I missed you so much."

Beca had missed her too. More than she could possibly ever know.

Kissing her forehead, Beca's nose rubbing carefully along hers in a tender caress, she simply said, "I'm right here. I'm right here, Chloe. I'm not going anywhere."

Overwhelmed by her simple yet reassuring words, Chloe kissed her neck once again and held onto her as tightly as she could. She wasn't leaving. She was right here.

Holding her just as close, just as tight, Beca felt her let out a shaky breath.

"What is it?" Beca whispered, concern evident in her voice.

Resting her head on the pillow, she lifted both hands and cupped Beca's cheeks. "Before we, um, continue. I have to tell you something."

Beca stared at her, unsure of what she could possibly have to tell her, but nodded her head anyways. "Anything. You can tell me anything." She then pecked her lips, hoping to give her some form of reassurance if her words didn't.

"This isn’t easy. It's really embarrassing and pretty pathetic, but I hope you'll see and understand once I tell you."

Now Chloe was beginning to scare her, and an uneasiness settled low in Beca's gut, her nerves making an unexpected appearance. And the longer they stayed there, pressed against mattress, the more those very nerves seemed to kick in.

Eyes closed, but only for a second or two, Chloe slowly found her way back up to Beca's eyes. She could do this. "Okay, I'm just going to come right out and say it–"

Beca nodded, holding her breath and never breaking eye contact.

"–I haven't been with anyone in over a year." Her voice squeaked as her nerves got the best of her.

Silence and a blank face greeted her. With her lip becoming weathered between her teeth, Chloe cocked her head to the side in confusion, and mostly, worry.

"Beca?"

She hadn't the slightest clue as to how the younger woman was feeling or if she had processed her confession at all. Beca merely gazed down at her, without speaking a word. But then, just before Chloe could ask again, she was talking.

"You– you haven't been with anyone in a year?"

She slowly nodded her head. "One year," Chloe reiterated. "Chicago and I... we stopped– broke things off."

Beca scrunched her face in confusion before asking, "Wait. Uh... weren't you two like together for two years? I thought you'd gotten together at–"

"The USO Tour," Chloe finished with a nod. "We did. Well, kind of. But then he got shipped off to God knows where the day after the performance, and we tried the whole long-distance thing. But it just wasn't working."

Chloe continued, "I used him. Kept him just interested enough in me to make sure he stayed, but not enough that it would become anything too serious."

Beca was beyond shocked at her admission, yet her heart warmed a bit at the thought. She hung onto Chloe's every word.

"As much as I wanted him to be all of things I wanted– he wasn’t. Nobody else has such a grip on my heart like you do. Nobody else could possibly compare to you, Beca. That's why we broke up. I was always comparing him to you."

She was speechless. "You really mean that?"

"I do. Would I ever lie to you?"

Feeling the familiar tug at the corners of her mouth, Beca found herself smiling widely as her gaze settled on the redhead's. "No. No, you wouldn't."

And just like that, Beca pounced.

Their lips met, slowly increasing in pressure with each peck. Beca moaned into her mouth and brought her hand up, only to put it on the back of Chloe's head, forcing her closer to her needy lips. Chloe could feel Beca's tongue trying to find its way into the cavern of her mouth and groaned when their tongues made contact.

The temperature in the room spiked, the heat radiating like wild fire between them as they writhed over each other.

Beca's hands were roaming her body, coming to rest on Chloe's breasts. She let out a sigh as the brunette pinched her erect nipples through her shirt and bra, her seeking hands ghosting over her ribs and heading toward her intended destination.

"You're wearing way too many clothes," Beca said as she trailed her lips downward, ravaging Chloe's neck, biting and sucking until there was a little mark. She smiled proudly, and began to simultaneously caress her through her pants, making Chloe's eyelids flutter closed as she moaned Beca's name.

The brunette's hands only stilled when she felt Chloe working to remove her own shoes and pants off. So she helped, and the smallest movement of Beca's hands on Chloe's thighs and hips caused a sigh of pleasure to escape unwillingly.

Head back, eyes shut, and mouth open, Chloe let loose a low purr. "Oh God..."

With her pants practically ripped off of her, Beca went ahead and removed Chloe of her shirt as well, before relieving herself of her own shoes and pants. Now, both were left with only a few scraps of clothing between them.

Grinning like a mad woman, she regarded Chloe beneath her. Beca still couldn't believe it. Here Chloe was, half naked before her, and the last thing on her mind was sex, even though they were in a very compromising position.

She didn't care though. Beca was over the moon just being in Chloe's presence after all this time.

"What are you smiling at?" Chloe asked softly, pink coloring her cheeks.

Beca kissed her briefly, her hands tracing up and down Chloe's ribcage as she pushed down on her hips with her own. Beca's eyes sparkled, and whether it was because of the incoming light from outside or of pure happiness, Chloe had no idea. But frankly, she didn't care.

"You," Beca breathed. "I haven't been this happy in a long time, and it's because of you."

Breath caught in Chloe's throat, she threaded her fingers through the brunette's hair. "Same here," she mumbled, those impossibly blue eyes of hers shimmering with joy as she brought Beca in for a soft kiss, their lips slow and deliberate.

Everything moved in slow motion, as if they had all the time in the world.

Deftly undoing the other woman's bra, Beca tossed it away and began her descent toward her stomach, placing kisses all along her belly as her hands reveled in the softness of her legs. Chloe gasped when she felt Beca slid down her lace panties, her mouth directly above her core before she placed a single kiss there, making her way back up Chloe's body and holding her tightly in a loving embrace.

All that was between them was Beca's boy shorts, which Chloe assisted her with in no time.

Settling herself between her thighs, Beca waited. "You ready?"

This was it. Once they crossed this line, there would be no turning back.

Confidence, and a bit of impatience, coursed through the redhead's veins. "Yes."

With eyes locked, Beca placed a finger against Chloe's warm, waiting body. They both gasped at the sensation, the feeling of finally being here, together, was overwhelming.

Chloe tried to roll her hips and lock her legs around Beca's waist, but the younger woman wouldn't have it and only smirked at her impatience. She was going to take her time and enjoy every excruciating second of it. Beca straddled Chloe's leg, her core pressed against her thigh.

Beca then played and toyed with Chloe, her finger sliding through her soaked folds then back up to her clit. Over and over and over again.

And before Chloe could question it, Beca slipped two fingers into her. Chloe cried out loudly, unable to focus on anything else but the fingers currently inside her.

"God, you're so beautiful like this. I've always pictured what you'd look like, like this. Beneath my fingers," Beca whispered, her words making Chloe groan even more.

She then curled her fingers inside the redhead, dragging them along at an excruciating pace, one that drove Chloe absolutely wild.

Chloe can hear Beca's fingers slipping in and out of her. Shit, she was close. How Beca managed to do so much with one hand, she had no clue. Then Chloe looked down, and...

"Fuck!"

Her head fell back as Beca hit that one point inside her, thumbing moving swiftly over her clit. Her mouth was agape and her hair was plastered to her sweat-soaked skin, the pleasure the brunette was giving her was like nothing she'd ever experienced before.

One delicate hand grazed down Beca's neck and chest, finding purchase on her ribs. Speeding up her thrusts, Beca leaned down and nipped at Chloe's throat before seeking her lips; Chloe whimpered under her, feeling the growing pressure low in her stomach.

One of Beca's hands rested on either side of her head as the other started to move slower, in and out. Chloe's body immediately tensed, unable to hold it back any longer. Beca was being so delicate and so loving she couldn't handle it. She let out a cry as she came, stiffening then relaxing back onto the mattress.

Heart threatening to beat out of her chest, Beca watched and felt Chloe come undone beneath her fingers.

"You're so beautiful," Beca whispered in awe. She then peppered kisses on the redhead's cheeks, chin, nose and, eventually, mouth.

"Oh wow," were the first words to spill from Chloe's lips, and it made Beca chuckle.

"Good?"

Chloe opened her eyes and huffed at her question. "What do you think?" She asked, voice hoarse as she tried to regain her breath.

"I think...," Beca started, kissing her way down Chloe's stomach. "...that you can handle a little more."

Chloe looked down her own body to where Beca was hovering between her legs, and the sight made her want to melt straight through the mattress. She managed a quick "oh God" before dropping her head back to the pillows.

"Hey, stay with me, Chlo," Beca cooed.

She took one of Chloe's hands and brought it to her mouth, pressing a kiss into her palm before clasping it with one of her own.

"Hand me a pillow?" she asked.

Beca then slipped the pillow beneath the other woman's body and eased her thighs apart, hands dancing over the soft flesh.

Chloe felt a thrill running through her as Beca teased a finger along the soaking wet folds of her sex. Beca's mouth had picked up exactly where it left off, lips on her inner thighs. She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to keep them open any longer.

Beca gave Chloe's hand a squeeze, "Open your eyes."

Chloe did and was met with Beca's steady gaze as she kissed her way towards the redhead's center. Her tongue occasionally snuck out to taste, her teeth stopped to tug at the skin, and her lips sucked just long enough to leave a sign of the trail she was blazing.

Beca paused for a moment, her mouth hovering as she took in Chloe's hungry expression. It was a mirror of her own.

"Please," Chloe grit out. Her free hand twisted into the sheets while the other gave Beca's hand a squeeze in an attempt to show her urgency.

"Only because you asked," Beca smirked.

The feeling of Beca's breath against her skin was too much, and Chloe groaned, lifting herself to the brunette's mouth in a desperate plead for release. Beca's tongue slipped against her clit for a moment and then her mouth closed over it. Chloe loosened her grip on Beca's hand and the mattress, and gently slipped them through Beca's hair.

"Oh. Oh, Becs."

Beca's mouth was unrelenting, and Chloe couldn't stop herself from tugging at her hair when the stimulation became too intense. 

Finally, just when Chloe wasn't sure she could handle any more, Beca slipped a finger inside, stroking intently as her tongue worked against her clit. Chloe's entire body went rigid at this, just before she sobbed out her release. A rush of pleasure crashed over every point where their bodies touched.

Beca's fingers, lips, teeth, and tongue didn't stop moving until Chloe collapsed back onto the bed, trying to catch her breath. Then, Beca placed a single kiss at Chloe's core before her body slid up.

Chloe sighed at the feeling of skin against skin, and smiled as Beca's lips brushed along her jaw before she nuzzled into the hollow at her shoulder. Her breath tickled the redhead's ear, and she chuckled softly, bringing a hand up to stroke Beca's back.

"Not that I'm complaining, by any means," Chloe started, shaking her head in disbelief. "But what was that about?"

Beca shrugged, "I wanted to show you that you are everything to me."

"You're everything to me, too."

The two closed the distance, mouths meeting one another's in a feather of a kiss, lips gently dancing over each other. Chloe was the first to pull back, only to sigh a heavy breath, exhaustion hitting her fast as she shut her eyes closed.

"I don't know how I can even move right now," Chloe groaned, punctuating her words with a kiss to Beca's neck. "That was... I-I don't even... the way you– wow."

Beca laughed. "Chloe Beale at a loss for words? Because of little 'ol me? I'm flattered."

Chloe gently tried to swat the younger woman with what little energy she had left, but she failed miserably.

"I'll get you later for that, Beca. Just you wait."

A grin blossomed on Beca's lips and never faltered, her eyes glued on Chloe. "Oh, I'm sure you will." She paused briefly, then added, "But, just so you know, seeing you like this – like  _that_  – is doing big things to my already inflated ego."

Chloe peaked an eye open. "Give me a few minutes and that ego of yours won't be able to handle what I'm about to dish out."

Beca's quiet laughter sounded against Chloe's throat, and Chloe felt her nod before she pulled back and brushed her lips to hers.

"Whatever you say, Chlo. Whatever you say."

Within seconds, Chloe was fast asleep. And Beca merely sat there, eyes ghosting over her features, memorizing each and every little detail, every freckle. God. She was so in love with this woman. It was terrifying yet an incredible gift at the same time.

Beca leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Chloe's lips before she tucked herself into her arms and closed her eyes.


	9. Mended

An orange glow filtered in through the flimsy curtains as a slight afternoon breeze trickled in from the cracked open window. The curtains danced as the wind blew cool air against the fabric, making them come alive. Horns honked and birds chirped outside, which mixed into a strange symphony of sounds.

Beca was exhausted. Her body ached in places she didn't know could even ache, but it was a good ache. A reminder of Chloe, of what she could do, especially with those hands of hers. A small groan worked its way out of her throat, goose bumps tingling over her arms and legs at just the memory of Chloe's hands. The gentle back and forth motion of her fingers as they ghosted down her spine almost felt... real.

That's when she realized it was.

Opening her eyes and cocking her head over her shoulder, the sheet slid down her chest, becoming exposed, as she caught Chloe's gaze. Beca smiled at her, while her hand continued its ministrations and traveled up and down her back in smooth rhythms, the motions relaxing and hypnotic.

"Hi," Chloe greeted. "You dozed off for a bit there. Did I wear you out?"

She was smug. God, why was it so attractive, though?

Smirking, Beca let out a sigh as she let Chloe's fingers take her to heaven. "Is that even a question?" She shot back, eyes closing. "I'm sore in places I didn't even know could be sore."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should. Very talented hands you've got there, Miss Beale."

That made Chloe chuckle. "So do you, Miss Mitchell. So do you. Besides, I just  _had_ to return the favor."

"Consider it returned and paid in full."

Beca then rotated on her side so that she now faced Chloe, her hand reaching up to fiddle with the redhead's hair. For some reason, she always seemed to be touching it or playing with it. Didn't know why. She just liked it, and from the low sigh Chloe let escape, she did too.

A heavy weight soon pressed down on Chloe's shoulders. She couldn't not be truthful with Beca. Pressing a kiss to her lips chastely, Chloe opened her heart to the woman in her arms. How could she not after everything that's happened in the last 24 hours?

"This is crazy," she began, propping herself up on her arm, elbow digging into the mattress. She could feel Beca's hand encompassing her waist, thumb swirling over the soft skin.

"What is?" Beca whispered. "Us?"

"Yeah, us."

Brow knit in confusion, she tilted her head to the side. "What about us?"

"That we're an us _–_  that we're here, together. It's like, I was hoping to never see you again, and then at the same time wanting to see you every single morning I woke up. I- does that make sense?"

Beca nodded. "Actually, it does. Complete sense, because I felt the same way. Wanting to see you, but not wanting to see you."

"Good." Chloe shook her head on a sigh, "Because nothing else does."

Shifting slightly on the bed, Beca gave her middle a squeeze. "I know... I woke up this morning the happiest woman in the world. Nothing could have changed that. And on the way to pick you up, I was racking my brain, thinking about all of the moments we had and didn't have together, and I realized just how lost I was before. I went through the motions.

"But then I realized that all of those missed moments led up to this, to us. Everything. Every twist and turn led straight back to you, Chloe." Beca took her hand in hers, placing a single kiss upon it. "I didn't feel complete, as cliché as that might sound, when you left. I wasn't the same anymore. It was like I had a piece missing. But ever since I first saw you two days ago, I've never felt more complete in my entire life."

Chloe reached over to cup Beca's cheek as she continued to listen, her heart hammering in her chest.

"So," Beca started, chuckling nervously, "What I'm trying to say is that I'm happy as hell that we've made it here. It's, well, crazy. But a good crazy."

Nodding her head, Chloe grew troubled. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Beca, yet before she could poke and prod and ask what bothered her, Chloe was speaking again.

"I gotta tell you something..." Then, with a weak smile, she nodded her head toward the bathroom behind her. "Care to take a bath with me?"

Knowing from experience not to push her, Beca decided to refrain from asking any questions. She'd let Chloe do this on her own terms, and if that meant waiting until she was ready to share, she'd wait as long as it took. If she pushed, Chloe wouldn't open up. And that's not something she wanted for either of them.

Beca gave her a single head nod in confirmation. "I'd love to."

* * *

Water poured from the faucet, the naked duo watching in silence as the tub filled. Chloe buried herself in Beca's arms, needing the connection. And she held her; no words exchanged between them.

As soon as the tub was full, the overwhelming scent of strawberries encompassed the tiny room, Beca climbed in first, with her back pressed firmly against the cool porcelain. Chloe soon followed, sliding between Beca's legs. Once they were comfortable, Beca began to wash Chloe's body. Dazed with the gentle touch of Beca's soapy hands as she stroked long lines up and down her arms, back and forth, Chloe took it all in and reveled in the simplicity.

Eyes closed, she sighed when Beca's lips made contact with her shoulders, peppering kisses along the skin.

"I'm sorry," Chloe unexpectedly said.

"For what?" Beca asked, lips still attached to the redhead's back.

It was then that Beca felt Chloe tense up, her body becoming rigid as she fought to hold back tears. Sensing this, Beca pulled her into her chest, hands still moving gently over her body. She was waiting, giving the other woman time to collect her thoughts.

Minutes passed before Chloe's shaking voice cut the silence. "I'm sorry about Chicago. I-I... for kissing him after the performance."

"Chlo, you don't need to-"

"No. Please let me get this out," she huffed, voice cracking at the end. "I need to get this off my chest."

When Beca met her eyes, she saw tears starting to well in them, and the sight broke her heart. The brunette nodded her head slowly, pressing her forehead to Chloe's cheek. "Okay."

Taking in an unsteady breath, Chloe shook her head as she gained her bearings. "Thank you," she whispered. "I'm sorry I kissed him, right in front of you. I knew what I was doing and I was hoping that it would give you the kick you needed to... I don't know, pursue me. And as soon as he and I kissed I immediately regretted it. But, when you weren't there after, it seemed as if you'd made your choice.

"So I figured 'what the hell?' Here's this handsome guy who's actually interested in me, 'what's the harm?' But I should've known the relationship was going to be dull based off that kiss alone."

Chloe then turned in Beca's arms, wiping the tears from her cheeks as she whispered, "I just- God. I'm so sorry, Becs."

"It's- It's in the past, Chlo. And I'm sorry, too." the brunette said. "But, hey. You know what?"

Chloe looked up, eyes glistening. "What?"

"I forgive you. We're only human, right? We don't have to have it together all the time. It's what makes us, us. And that's okay."

Her words were delicate and powerful at the same time, the depth of strength she had within her coming out in full swing. Beca's heart had once been broken, and Chloe knew it had been because of her. She had done that to her.

She could see remnants of Beca's pain peeking from behind those blue eyes, darkness and anguish swimming in them. Chloe leaned forward, hands cupping the other woman's cheeks while she rested their foreheads together. Her warm breath ghosting across Beca's face, mixing with her own.

Shuddering a breath in an attempt to control the overwhelming sensation of emotions flooding through her, Beca spoke softly. "I'm so glad we were given a second chance."

"And I'm glad you called."

Beca nodded her head solemnly, bringing Chloe closer, hands dipping in the now lukewarm water and sliding up and down the thighs that braced her hips. "I'm so sorry I never chased after you, and as much as it killed me inside, I couldn't bring myself to do it... I don't think I've ever been so conflicted in my entire life." A sigh spilled from her mouth, "And to have you in my life again has reopened all of those old scars and as much I'd like to push aside those feelings and act like they aren't constantly nagging at me, I can't. Not when it comes to you.

"So, please, Chloe. Please tell me what this is we're doing, because I haven't got a damn clue." Beca was begging, hoping for an answer, desperately wanting Chloe to clear up the fog that was her brain.

"I don't either."

If neither knew, then what was left for them?

"So, what do we do? What sort of future is out there for us?  _Is_ there a future for us?"

Huffing a breath, Chloe muddled over everything. "Okay, let's say we make this work. And then say in six months we hit a wall and things slowly start to fall apart, then the tension comes into play; we know this isn't working, so we start to fight because we don't know what else to do. And after a while, we say goodbye. That'll be it, for real.

"Then what's left, Becs? Two miserable people feeling totally mashed up it hurts?"

Beca had been hoping for an alternative in there. "Or...?"

Chloe let out a slow breath. "Or... maybe we should just realize that what we've had has been perfect. And maybe it won't get any better than this. Maybe we're trying to figure this thing out because it makes us feel so good to feel this way again. Maybe this is more exciting than it might actually be."

The brunette nodded, "It is exciting, but what's even more exciting is what's in the future, for us."

How was she not terrified right now? "But doesn't that scare you? The not knowing?"

Beca gripped Chloe's hands her, encompassing the slim fingers between her palm. Beca anchored her, kept her from floating too far off shore.

"It fucking terrifies me. But you won't be doing this by yourself. I'll be there, with you, every step of the way. We can make this work."

"How? We don't have the best track record." Insecurities and uncertainties began to make their appearance known, rising up from low in Chloe's gut up to her throat.

A valid point. In the past, neither one was open with the other. Looking back now, it was clear; their relationship wasn't as strong as they'd thought it to be to begin with. So what could they do to make sure the past didn't repeat itself?

"We can by being accountable for one another and keeping each other in line," Beca finally said. "I'm sure I'll mess up every now and then, so will you. Like I said, we're only human. But we've got to keep each other in check. Relationships are a two-way street, otherwise, we don't stand a chance."

"And what if we don't last? What if this is bound to implode from the start?"

Sighing in acceptance, Beca weighed their options. "Okay, maybe we implode. Or maybe we find something incredible, something we never knew existed. I believe that this, that _you,_  are worth that risk, Chloe."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Beca confirmed, her words resolute. "Because I'd rather have been with you for only a little bit than not at all. I'm willing to take the risk, so give us a chance. Take that risk with me."

 _Take that risk._  Beca's words bounced around in Chloe's head as she went through the options placed before her, and it took her a few minutes to come to a decision.

The redhead's voice was small. "We're really doing this?"

"Only if you want to." Beca was offering her a way out; if she didn't want to do this, then she could back out. It was up to her.

Her quietness unnerved Beca; she didn't know what was going on in that beautiful mind of hers, but if the smile steadily growing on Chloe's lips was any indication, then the one word she uttered was too. "Okay."

Wait- "Okay? I– you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured or feel like you're being forced into-"

Chloe stopped the younger woman from rambling with a mere raise of her finger to her lips. For the first time, she felt sure. This was right and it was real. And there was no way she was going to screw this up again.

"Never been more positive in my life." Hands cupping her cheeks, Chloe closed the distance. "Now, shut up and kiss me already."

Smiling widely, Beca did as told. "With pleasure."


	10. Unwritten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a quick one, guys! It's short but super sweet :) Enjoy!

The words practically flew off the page.

It'd been so long- too long- since she'd been able to pound out this many words, her mind running a hundred miles an hour and unable to slow down in order for her hand to catch up.

Chloe was so inspiring, she couldn't help it.

A swift glance over to the woman in subject, Beca was unable to stop the huge grin from blossoming on her lips as she took Chloe in, in all of her naked beauty, surrounded in a sea of stark white sheets as she slept the afternoon away.

After their heart-to-heart in the bath, the couple journeyed back to the bedroom, where they proved their love for one another once again. The second time was different from the first; they weren't closed off, instead open like a book for the other to read to their heart's content. It was passionate, loving, and beautiful.

As she kept trailing her eyes over Chloe's soft curves, Beca came to a halt in her writing. There were many words to describe her, but those words lacked in comparison to her beauty, her heart, and her compassion. Although, a few adjectives did come rather close.

Breathtaking. Stunning. Extraordinary.

_Real._

She was real. Of course, Beca already knew that.

After spending months, years trying to get over her, she realized she never wanted to. Didn't quite understand why she attempted to do so in the first place; the woman was captivating, gaining your attention with a mere glance. Thinking back, Beca didn't think there was a single moment she wasn't mesmerized by Chloe. And as much as she'd tried to move on and forget, she couldn't.

When she'd come to France, she never thought in a million years she would see Chloe again. Was it fate their paths crossed so unexpectedly? Was it destiny? Beca hadn't a clue, but she couldn't be more grateful it happened, though.

Chloe was like a fine wine. Once you've had a taste, there was no turning back. Beca was addicted, needing to taste, savor and love more and more.

Her pen glided over the crisp paper with ease, the swift up and down, side-to-side movements constructing words and, ultimately, verses, which then took in the form of a song, of new love. Things were beginning to become clear for the first time in ages.

Beca was in awe. She was writing again, actually writing. With her gears running full tilt, Beca let the words flow over her, feeling right at home.

A soft snore pulled her back to reality, Beca's gaze averting from her words toward the mess of a bed a few feet away. She chuckled lightly when she saw Chloe slowly reaching out, her hand searching, most likely for Beca, as she remained asleep.

The urge to join her was tempting, but then again so was writing, and she hadn't written a song like this in a long time.

Chloe let out a small whimper, and without a second's hesitation, Beca shut the moleskin notebook and placed her pen down, rising from her chair, only to set the notepad on the bedside.

Beca slipped out of her bathrobe and got into the bed, arms wrapping around Chloe in an instant. Maybe a small nap would be good, she thought. Yet, before she had the chance to think things over, her eyes were already shutting closed, the haziness of sleep spreading over and through her body. The fight was lost as soon as she'd climbed in.

Pressing a single kiss to Chloe's forehead, Beca fell into the blissfulness of sleep.


	11. Crazy In Love

This was good. Better than anything she has ever written before. Chloe grinned to herself, eyes gliding over the words scribbled down in the moleskin notebook she found on the nightstand. She was captivated, completely lost in the lyrics Beca created.

She'd woken up earlier to find the brunette wrapped around her like a heated blanket. Beca kept her grounded, anchoring her to reality when her mind tried to escape and float away. Chloe spent a few minutes just relishing in the feel of Beca's naked body against her own, how she surrounded her and never let go.

That was until her bladder cried out.

So she got out of the younger woman's embrace, being as quiet as possible, and skirted over to the en suite. When she returned, that's when she noticed the moleskin on the bedside. Chloe hadn't seen her use it, this being the first time she'd seen it.

Her curiosity got the better of her, so she took a detour toward the other side of the bed, grabbed the small notebook, slipped on Beca's robe, and took a seat as she began reading.

Chloe should probably tell Beca this, but over those two years they had spent away from one another, she was never not listening to her music. It gave her a connection to Beca, made the difficulties of the separation somewhat bearable. As soon as they'd gone their separate days she wanted to chase after her, tell her how sorry she was and hold onto her forever.

God. If only Chloe had listened to her heart and not her head... If only.

Ever since then, she would find herself listening to her music, her lyrics, yet there were always new surprises awaiting her in every song. Just like now, as she read over the latest song in the notebook.

It wasn't perfect, but it was fairly close. And the more Chloe read, the more she yearned for. Coming to the end of the page she wrote on, Chloe felt sad she was nearing an end– for right now at least. And yet, the feeling of excitement bubbled in her veins. She couldn't wait to see what Beca would write next.

Chloe shut the notebook closed, a hand ghosting across the leather binding as if in a sweet caress, and placed it back on the nightstand where she found it. She couldn't stop smiling as Beca's words echoed in her ears.

With a small sigh, she glanced over to the bed, the smile on her lips grow even wider, crinkles forming around her eyes. Beca looked so peaceful in those bundled sheets, her body exposed for all to see as she slept the remainder of the afternoon away. Every so often she'd let out a grumble or two, her nose would crinkle and Chloe would be lying to herself if she said it wasn't the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

The need to run her fingers through her hair as it flopped over her forehead was tempting, so she disrobed herself from Beca's robe– which was super soft, she'd definitely be using this more than the other woman– and joined her in the bed.

Hiking a leg over her hips, Chloe's legs braced them as she straddled her. The movements didn't falter her sleep in the slightest. So, in order to remedy that, Chloe leaned down, her breasts pressing against her chest as she captured her lips in a tender kiss. Beca was unresponsive, and just as she was contemplating pulling away her mouth was moving.

Delicate hands traveled along her calves, the back of her knee, and up her thighs before finding a home on her hips. Beca moaned against Chloe's lips, her tongue darting out to swipe along the seam of the redhead's mouth, desperately seeking entrance. Chloe didn't budge, though. No, she kept her mouth shut tight.

Her stubbornness made Beca growl in frustration, so she tried again. Same result.

In an attempt to see if she could tease it out of her, Beca clumsily flipped them over, Chloe now beneath her. The maneuver came as a shock to Chloe, her mouth opening unwillingly and offering Beca the opportunity she had been hoping for. Her tongue invaded the other woman's mouth, dancing with Chloe's as she deepened the kiss. And that's when she gave in.

Hands roamed as tongues and mouths dueled. The temperature in the room hit an all time high.

Breaking the kiss due to lack of oxygen, Chloe rested her head back on the pillow and stared lovingly up at Beca. She traced a single digit all over her face, feathering over every line she found. The ministrations were soothing, her touch light and gentle. So much so, Beca found herself closing her eyes as she let the feel of Chloe's finger carry her away.

Silence grew between them, their hitched breaths the only sound reaching their ears. It didn't last for long, though.

"By far the best way to be woken up," Beca said, earning a chuckle from the woman below her. "I like it."

"Noted."

Chloe's hand became adventurous, her fingers journeying further down until they found purchase on the small of Beca's back. Her nails dug into the skin, not roughly but enough to cause her to hiss. She pulled the brunette's body closer, their hips lining up in every delicious way possible.

"I read what you wrote," she said suddenly, feeling Beca's body tense up above her at her confession. "It's really good, Becs. Best you've ever written."

Chloe read what she wrote? Tearing a glance over to the bedside, specifically the moleskin notepad, Beca gazed at it longingly before gazing back down at her. "You-you liked it?"

"Loved it," she remedied immediately, smiling proudly at the younger woman. "You've got quite a way with words there, Ms. Mitchell. I’m impressed."

Beca couldn't believe she actually liked- _loved-_ what she had written down. All it consisted of was random lyrics and phrases, and a few pages filled with verses that made up the song, but nothing of great significance. Best she's ever written? It wasn't near completion, not even close.

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better, right?" Beca wondered, her voice timid and unsure. "It's the first song I've written in so long and I–"

Leaning up to kiss her, Chloe's hands cupped her cheeks. "Of course I'm not just saying that. It's aca-awesome."

Beca grumbled, teasing, "Oh God... really? Why-why would you say that?"

Chloe let out a laugh, her body vibrating against Beca's. "Just wanted to see what reaction I'd get out of you. I promise, I won't say it again."

"You better."

"What inspired you?" Chloe finally asked, head tilted to the side in curiosity.

Shaking her head, Beca rested it in the valley between her breasts; Chloe felt her press a single kiss there, her heart beating faster. Beca's lips were barely there but there all the same, butterflying across her skin. Was she actually embarrassed to tell her?

Yes. Yes, she was.

Taking a deep breath, Beca raised her head. When their eyes met, Chloe could see how nervous the younger woman was, even though she didn't need to be. She ran a hand over Beca's shoulders, the muscles rippling under her fingers, in an attempt to soothe her nerves, and from the release of tension in her shoulders, it was working.

Beca's tone of voice was low, the words sincere. "You inspired me. You're so strong, you have a huge heart, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't love you more than I ever have before. Hell, I've always loved you."

A small gasp of surprise left Chloe's lips at her confession. Beca loved her.

As soon as those words were uttered, Beca found himself grinning like crazy. "I love you. I love you so much, Chloe. Thank you for inspiring me, and thank you for making me better." Beca then brought her in for a sweet kiss, her mouth echoing the words she just told the woman in her arms.

Chloe took the kiss with as much love as she could muster. Unshed tears welled in her eyes, emotions getting the best of her.

God, Beca loved her. After all this time.

"I love you, too," Chloe murmured against Beca's mouth.

Both were smiling in the kiss, their happiness shining through as their mouths danced in a dance only known to lovers. It was tender, sweet, and full of love.

Pulling back, Chloe began to run a hand down the column of Beca's throat, her smile growing wider and more mischievous with every passing second "I have an idea..." She began slowly, rocking her pelvis up against Beca's in a slow rhythm, the friction so sweet. "One that will bring you inspiration, in more ways than one."

Beca hummed, eyes darkening as she pecked her roughly on the lips. "You do, huh?"

She slanted her head upwards, kissing the brunette briefly before sinking back down onto the pillow. When settled back down, she had a mischievous glint sparkling in those blue eyes of hers. Beca's curiosity had been peaked. Chloe wrapped a leg over her upper thigh, causing the angle to shift ever so slightly. Their lower halves were perfectly lined up, all that needed to be done was to close the distance.

Beca didn't. She waited. She wanted to know, wanted to hear her say the words.

Smirking, she pulled the leg that was resting on her upper thigh closer, in turn causing their cores to press sinfully against one another. Identical moans left their lips at the connection, their breaths getting caught in their throats.

Arms snaking upwards around her neck, Chloe pecked her lips. "I think you know what I have in mind."

Beca sucked in a breath, head nodding furiously. "I've got a pretty good idea," she grunted as she began to thrust her hips, the feel of Chloe rubbing against her a new experience each and every time.

Moaning in pleasure, Chloe grinned. "Mmm... Sure feels like you do."

* * *

The city of Troyes was aglow with lights, the night sky a dark contrast against the yellows and oranges of string lights hanging above the town square. People were everywhere, as far as the eye could see; some were dancing to the music played by a street band, others were mingling, a few people were dressed in elaborate costumes, and some were walking by without noticing or caring what was taking place around them.

It was a festival of some kind, and Beca and Chloe found themselves in the middle of it.

Glancing over at Chloe, Beca held her hand out and asked, "Wanna dance?"

Neither knew what song the band was playing, but it was French, that much they knew. The melody was soft and sweet, its rhythm easy to follow along with.

"I'd love to," Chloe gushed, taking the proffered hand and being led toward the middle of the town square where people were slow dancing with one another.

Beca's left hand held onto her right while her right found a home on the small of Chloe's back, the thin material of her dress rubbing against her palm. Beca could feel the heat of her body caressing her hand, warming her own body up with each sweep of her fingers. Chloe rested her free hand on Beca's shoulder, the skin soft beneath her fingers.

The two danced in a tight circle, following the beat of the song, the lights sparkling in their eyes as they gazed lovingly at one another. The couple didn't care who saw them; they were in love and wanted to show it off for the world to see.

Locking her lips in a kiss, Beca pulled Chloe's body closer, causing her to feel every curve of hers pressing up on her own. Chloe's lips were warm and moist, her tongue hot and sweet in Beca's mouth. Chloe let go of the other woman's hand, only to reach up and wrap her arms around her neck, holding Beca close. Beca could barely breathe once they broke apart, panting hard and trying to get oxygen back into her lungs. She looked at Chloe through heavy-lidded eyes, momentarily dazed and more than a little wobbly on her legs.

Chloe chuckled at the brunette, her state of arousal and haziness obviously amusing to her. She traced her hands through Beca's hair, over the sides of her face, her fingernails lightly grazing her ears before she gently bumped their foreheads together. The two stayed that way for a few seconds before Chloe pulled back and stared up at Beca.

The smile tugging at Chloe's lips was soft yet wide and genuine. She looked so happy, so free, so... light _._ Beca liked to think she was the reason behind that gorgeous smile. And Beca knew she would do anything to make Chloe smile like that for the rest of her life.


	12. Your Body Is A Wonderland

As the night progressed, the two women had a few drinks, danced, and spoke with a few of the townspeople – some of whom spoke English, which was a welcome relief. Being able to talk with these people gave them new insight to the city, both learning about its rich and colorful history.

One man, by the name of Anton, told the duo about his bookstore, which was just a few blocks down the road from their hotel. It was family-owned, passed down from generation to generation, for just over a hundred years. He invited them to come pay a visit while they were in Troyes, wanting to see the two of them again.

Anton was an older gentleman, but he had an air of innocence and child-like wonder. He told Beca and Chloe about his three kids, now grown with kids of their own, and how he loved to spoil his grandchildren. His entire face lit up when he spoke of his family, but when he told the couple about his wife, Jacqueline, that's when the smile on his face grew. He loved his wife more than anything, and it showed.

By the time their conversation with Anton came to a close, it was nearing on one o'clock in the morning. They'd been at this festival for hours now, time slipping out of their fingers. It was then they realized just how truly exhausted they actually were.

A good night's sleep would fix that right up.

Bidding goodbyes, Beca and Chloe meandered their way out of the crowd, pushing passed the many people that filled the street, trying to make their way out of the hustle and bustle of the festival. The blue glow of the moon descended upon them, its light shining brightly down on the city as a crisp breeze skirted by, the cold wind causing goose bumps to appear on the couple's arms and legs.

Walking hand-in-hand, they traveled down the fairly crowded sidewalk, which soon emptied out until there were only two. Swaying to a beat that only existed in her head, Beca began to twirl in small circles along the sidewalk, pulling Chloe with her. The redhead let out a laugh of surprise but quickly discovered the rhythm and the two started to dance and spin and laugh in the middle of the street.

She felt free. For the first time in a long time, she was free.

Chloe's dress billowed as she spun, her face glowing, and the sight stopped Beca in her tracks as she watched her in awe. The moon hit her just right, the sharp lines of her cheekbones, the long, delicate lines of her arms and legs, and the womanly curves of hers were all on display for Beca to admire. She held her arms out and twirled, head lifted toward the heavens.

Beca took action and ran over to her, her arms wrapping tightly around Chloe's middle as her back pressed firmly to Beca's chest, the redheadh's feet lifting from the ground. Beca then spun her in circles, giggles bubbling out of her like no other. Chloe gripped the other woman's forearms with all of her might, not wanting to let go as they whirled around.

Neither could last much longer, the continuous spinning making them dizzy and causing everything to be fuzzy.

Gently setting Chloe down, the couple stayed still for a minute as they tried to gain their vision back, both a bit wobbly on their feet. When they could see again, by mutual agreement, the twirling and spinning was put on hold, and instead, they walked calmly back to the hotel. Both were beginning to feel the strong pull of exhaustion, its grip relentless.

* * *

When they eventually stepped onto the lift settled in the lobby of their hotel, Chloe pulled herself into Beca's body, winding her arms around the brunette's waist as she pressed a single kiss on the column of her throat before resting her cheek on her shoulder. Beca wrapped one arm around Chloe's waist, holding her close. The couple remained like that the entire ride up to their floor, with their eyes closed as the fatigue settled in.

The doors of the elevator eventually opened, and Beca and Chloe slowly trudged out, heading down the hallway to their room. Beca only released her hold on Chloe so she could search for the key card, the white plastic card scraping against her fingers in her pants pocket. She removed the key and swiped it through the door mechanism, disengaging the lock. A small green light flashed, signaling the door unlocked.

Beca silently followed Chloe inside and shut the door, locking it before tossing the key and her phone of the small entry table. Tearing a glance around, her eyes followed Chloe's weary shadowed form as she went into the bedroom, her exhaustion evident in her posture; shoulders slumped forward, feet dragging with each step, and the heaviness of her limbs.

Beca couldn't help the small smile from gracing her lips when she entered the bedroom to find Chloe sprawled out, with her arms and legs out to her sides, on the bed as she lay there completely knocked out.

She still had on her dress and heels, apparently too tired to put more comfortable clothes on. Or no clothes at all...

No, not tonight. Tonight, they needed their sleep – _just_ their sleep.

Tomorrow, though. _Definitely_ tomorrow.

With this in mind, Beca quickly rid herself of her own clothes, slipping into a gray t-shirt and nothing else but her panties. She walked over to Chloe, being as careful and as quiet as possible, before taking off her incredibly tall high heels – how she could even walk in these things was beyond Beca – and leaving them on the floor of the foot of the bed.

Next thing to do was remove the dress.

With her lip between her teeth, Beca gently rolled Chloe over on her side in order to get at the zipper on the back. Chloe let out a groan, and Beca held her breath, waiting. She remained asleep, dead to the world. Raising first her left arm then her right, Beca inched the dress down and off her body. Her fingers danced lightly over her smooth, freckled skin, caressing the small of Chloe's back, the curve of her rear, and the long lines of her legs. With the dress off, she was left in only her black panties. She didn't have a bra on, not able to wear one with the style of her dress.

She'd been bare this whole time, and Beca didn't know?

Chiding herself for not realizing sooner, she swallowed the urge to wake the redhead and show her just how much she loved that she hadn't been wearing a bra the entire night. Tomorrow.

Beca took the few steps needed to reach her suitcase and pulled out a navy t-shirt. Once she was able to get Chloe dressed in one of her t-shirts, which was another feat on its own, Beca draped the covers over her, tucking her in. Beca planted a tender kiss to her forehead, lips lingering. She then headed for the bathroom, quickly brushing her teeth before joining Chloe in the bed. As soon as Beca's body hit the mattress, Chloe had unconsciously scooted herself over to Beca and snuggled against her chest. Beca wrapped her arms around her and rested her cheek on the crown of her head.

"Sweet dreams, Chlo," she whispered softly, kissing her temple.

Sleep overcame Beca within minutes, the feel of Chloe's body in her arms lulling her into the land of dreams.

* * *

Stretching her arms above her head, Chloe drowsily opened an eye and took in her surroundings, and found herself all alone in the massive bed, the sheets tangled at her feet. She opened both eyes and sat up, gazing at the vacant spot beside her and reaching out to it, the material still warm. Beca must've just left.

Where was she then?

That's when she heard the sound of the shower turning on, the water cascading down in a smooth rhythm against the porcelain tub. Images of Beca completely soaked from head to toe invaded her mind; the want and need to feel the cool liquid as it ran down her chest with her lips, tasting it. Chloe bit her lip, practically jumping out of the bed and heading for the en suite.

A trail of clothing was left in her wake as she reached the door. Finding it unlocked, she grinned mischievously, before turning the handle and slipping inside. Steam and heat greeted her, the mirror already fogged up with perspiration, the air thick and warm. Chloe silently shut the door, trapping all of the hot air inside the small bathroom, and gazed longingly at the dark silhouette behind the shower curtain.

She could already feel the tension and pressure coiling low in her belly; she wouldn't last long.

Step by step, she eventually made it to the curtain and reached for it. With one swift yank, she pulled it back to reveal Beca, all wet and covered in soap. She let out a girlish shriek at the sudden movement, not expecting anyone to be there. Hand on her heart, Beca shut her eyes and let out a shaky breath, trying to gain her bearings.

"Dude! Are you trying to scare me to half to death?!"

Chloe held in the laugh that threatened to come out and stepped over the edge of the tub, joining Beca in the shower.

"Funny. Thought you'd be used to that by now," Chloe smirked as she pulled the curtain closed. She pulled herself flush against the brunette, her hands reaching forward to cup her cheeks and pull her in for a kiss. Her teeth tugged gently on Beca's bottom lip, a groan escaping her mouth as Beca kissed her back with everything she had.

When they broke apart, Chloe brought Beca in for a hug. "And sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Woke up and heard the shower, so I figured I'd come join you."

Holding onto her, Beca peppered her head with kisses, unable to be upset with her. "I forgive you," she chuckled before adding, "Although..." Beca had a certain air of smugness etched in her voice. Chloe pulled back, one eyebrow raised in question. "There are a few things that you could do to make it up to me. Just to solidify your apology."

"There are, huh?"

Beca didn't explain further with her words, but rather her mouth. And Chloe instantly understood.

Crushing their lips together, Chloe immediately parted her mouth to Beca's invading tongue, too lost in the feel of the water trickling down her backside and the small frame against hers. Beca hoisted one of her legs up around her waist, the sudden friction causing both to groan into each other's mouths.

It quickly turned into a tortuously hot battle between their tongues while their hands glided over every inch of the other's naked body with pleasure.

Without warning, Chloe ripped her mouth away from Beca's, only to descend lower in order to attack her neck, sucking the water off her skin. As she did this, Beca tangled her fingers in the redhead's soaked hair, holding her at her neck as she moaned directly in her ear.

"Oh God. Chloe," she breathed, her heart hammering loudly inside her chest when she felt Chloe mouth capture one of her nipples, her teeth grazing the sensitive nub before laving it with her tongue. Chloe then gave the same treatment to her other breast.

Chloe's lips moved down, tracing a single line down Beca's stomach and leaving the skin burning where she had just touched it. Then, she unhooked her leg and slid down to the ground, landing on her knees. She raised her darkened eyes, unable to see Beca very clearly due to the stream of water pelting down on her face, and smirked up at her.

She ducked her head and slowly placed a single kiss to Beca's core with her awaiting mouth. All of the oxygen left Beca's lungs at the feel of her mouth on her. She clenched the satin curtain in her fist in an attempt to control herself; her knuckles white.

Eyes closing, she titled her head back and moaned as Chloe found a steady rhythm, her hands bracing the younger woman's hips as she continued to suck, lick and kiss. It was pure bliss, and Beca had felt she had died and gone to heaven.

Beca panted, feeling the all too familiar coiling in her stomach tighten.

"Chlo–"

Two fingers found their way through Beca's folds and she bit back a moan. Chloe purred against as she thrust as hard and as deep as she could, all the while having Beca urging her to go faster. The tension in her body built and her breathing became erratic.

Then, Chloe roughly fingered her clit and Beca screamed her release. After she calmed down, Chloe pulled her fingers out, panting.

Beca grabbed the redhead, pulling her up so that her chest was flush against her, and in one swift movement, she brought their mouths together, tasting herself in the process. Both let out identical groans as they slowly broke apart.

Neither moved for a few moments as they tried to gain their bearings. Minutes passed by, the couple held onto each other and kept one another steady.

"How's that for an apology?"

Chuckling, Beca shook her head as she brought Chloe in for a hug before placing a kiss to her cheek. "Definitely made up for giving me a heart attack. I've always loved what you're able to do with your mouth, but wow." Beca wiggled her eyebrows up and down, grinning smugly at her.

Chloe whacked her on the arm in return, before reaching behind the younger woman to grab the shampoo, only to hand it over to Beca and turn around so that her back faced her. Getting the hint, Beca squeezed a quarter-sized amount of the shampoo into her palm and began to lather Chloe's hair. The scent of lavender filled the air, her hands stroking and massaging Chloe's scalp slowly and meticulously.

She hummed in pleasure, eyes shutting closed. Chloe unconsciously keened into Beca, her back resting right up on her chest. The press of her chest along her shoulders and the delicate, tender strokes of Beca's fingers in her hair, made Chloe hazy.

She was way too good at this.

A single nudge of a hand on her hip told her Beca was done. Shuffling under the spray, Chloe rinsed her hair free of the shampoo, bubbles sliding down her lithe form and swirling down in the drain.

Unable to look anywhere else, Beca's eyes followed those bubbles as they glided down her shoulders to the valley between her breasts, and watched as they kissed her stomach and traveled down Chloe's long, toned legs.

The entire sight was mesmerizing.

"Your turn," was all that Chloe said, her voice low and breathy.

Beca dumbly nodded, the words not coming to her. They switched places. With her head titled back, Beca waited for her. And before she knew it, the redhead's fingers were running through her hair, dancing over her scalp.

A small sigh fell from her lips in contentment as she caressed her.

When she was finished, Chloe peppered kisses along the square of Beca's shoulders, and her ministrations caused Beca to shudder, tingles shooting down her spine. She felt her nudge her toward the spray, so Beca dipped underneath and rinsed her hair clean and free of shampoo.

Opening her eyes, the most breathtaking sight awaited her. Standing a mere foot away, a wicked grin decorating her lips, Chloe licked her lips and let her gaze fall down her body. Droplets of water cascaded down Beca's form, her skin glowing.

Without a word spoken between the two, they lunged and attacked each other's lips with desperate open-mouthed kisses. They wouldn't be leaving the confines of the shower any time soon.


	13. Read Em and Weep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's pretty short. Life's been crazy, but I didn't want to keep y'all waiting too long, so here you go. Enjoy, nerds! :)

A small bell rang as it sat perched above the door, signaling that someone had entered the small shop. The single ring captured the owner's attention away from the stack of books he had been cataloging and organizing, and focused it on the couple as they crossed the threshold.

Smiling wide at them, the older gentleman set the books down on a small table before he went over to greet them. "Welcome. Welcome, my friends," he said, bringing in the pair for a warm hug. "Miss Mitchell and Miss Beale, so good to see you in my shop."

Chloe smiled at the man. "Glad to be here, Anton."

"Come, come. I introduce you to my family."

With Anton leading the way, Beca and Chloe followed as they were guided through the crowded little shop. Large bookcases decorated the walls, completely filled with hundreds upon hundreds of novels. The entire shop had that rich, leather-bound scent to it.

They weaved their way through shelves and carts stacked with paperbacks and hardcovers, slowly making their way to the back end of the bookstore where a curtain concealed another room beyond. Once they passed through the curtain, they were immediately greeted with the scent of freshly brewed coffee and pastries.

A woman stood with her back to them, not realizing they were there. Beca and Chloe glanced around, taking everything in. The shop had a small kitchen attached to the back, and as their eyes wandered they noticed a staircase on the right wall; it must've led up to an apartment above the store. A large wooden table rested in the center of the kitchen, two female occupants sat in two of the many chairs that surrounded the table, talking animatedly to one another.

It felt like a home here. It was cozy, warm and inviting, and filled with love.

Glancing over at Chloe, Beca grasped her hand and gave it a squeeze. She gained her attention and smiled brightly when their eyes met. Chloe winked at the brunette before Anton took her focus away.

"This is mon amour, Jacqueline."

Bringing Chloe then Beca in for hugs, Jacqueline pulled away only to kiss both of their cheeks. As soon as they broke apart they were then introduced to the two women at the table. The shorter of the two women was the wife of Anton and Jacqueline's eldest son, and the other woman was one of their daughters.

The family welcomed them, offering the couple seats at the table while Jacqueline fetched them each a cup of coffee. They were questioned about their time in Troyes, and if they had enjoyed the festival the previous night.

Chloe did most of the talking, while Beca merely sat and watched her. She was beautiful. Her face lit up, all smiles, when she spoke of the two of them dancing and just being together. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest, unable to contain the grin from spreading on her lips.

God, Beca loved her so much.

Just as Chloe was about to tell everyone how she and Beca had run into each other on the steps of Montmartre, two small children came scampering in through the curtains, shrieking in French as they lunged themselves at Anton and Jacqueline. An exhausted man and woman gradually trailed after them. Beca and Chloe could only guess they were the children's parents.

The two small children were peppered with kisses by the older couple, giggles spilling out from them as they were tickled relentlessly.

Beca and Chloe met the tired parents of the hyper children, learning that the woman was the youngest child of Anton and Jacqueline. Her husband brought the two women in for big hugs before plopping down in a chair at the table, a deep sigh leaving his mouth. Then Beca and Chloe met the two kids, a boy and girl, who couldn't have been older than six and four.

Minutes passed and the entire kitchen was alive and bounding with activity. It wasn't very conventional, all the uproar, but it seemed to work for the family. And they admired that.

Before the couple could become too lost in all of the commotion, though, Anton was nudging them out back to the store. He shut the curtains behind him, directing the duo toward the center of the store.

"I am very happy you met my family," he told them with a smile.

"We are too. You have a beautiful family," Chloe said, taking his hand in hers briefly.

Beca piped in. "Thank you for introducing us to them, Anton."

Anton could only nod his head, his happiness pouring out of every pore in his body. "My pleasure. Now," he began, gesturing around him, "Let's get to the books..."

* * *

Time seemed to slip away. The sun had already begun to set, the moon rising to replace it in the sky. An orange glow peeked through the windows, streaks of light cascading about the shop and its occupants.

Bidding their thanks and good-byes, Beca and Chloe were bombarded by even more hugs and kisses on their cheeks by the entire family. Being wished good luck and safe travels, they walked hand-in-hand from the shop feeling more light-hearted and happy than they did since they first arrived to the bookstore.

For a small part of the afternoon, the two women were buried in the many piles of books the shop had to offer. It was magical, being surrounded by the wide variety of books. But what was even more magical was the family that welcomed them into their home. They'd spent most of their time with the rambunctious group, learning more about them and just spending some time with really great people.

Anton had an incredible family. And it was evident they all loved one another very much.

"Great family," Beca mused aloud, eyes fixed on the woman at her side as they strolled down the sidewalk. "Lots of hugging and very ... loud."

Chloe chuckled at that, nodding her head in agreement. "Seems to work for them though, all the noise and chaos. If they're happy, then that's all that matters."

The brunette hummed in reply, pulling her closer, with a tug on her hand, so she could capture her mouth with her own. Coming to a halt in the middle of the sidewalk, mouths still attached, they were drawn to each other like magnets. It wasn't until oxygen became a necessity that they broke apart.

"As much as I enjoyed all the chaos back there, what do you say we spend our last night in Troyes in the confines of our hotel room?" Beca asked. "Where, might I add, it'll be nice and quiet."

Lip finding its way between her teeth, Chloe had a small blush tint her cheeks as she ducked her head to her chest, her red hair concealing her face from Beca. When their eyes finally met, Chloe had a different air about her. Her eyes were darkening before Beca's own, and she could only hold her breath in anticipation as Chloe leaned in closer, her hot breath sending shivers along her skin.

Chloe's voice was low and sexy as she purred in the brunette's ear. "Who said I want it to be quiet? I want loud."

Not wasting anymore time, the all too eager couple sprinted all the way back to their hotel. If loud was what Chloe wanted, then loud was what Chloe was going to get.


	14. Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in three days? I must really like you guys! ;) Enjoy, awesome nerds! And don't forget to leave some comments/kudos below.

With the car all packed and ready to go, Beca and Chloe prepared for their journey east to Alsace, France — more specifically to Strasbourg, the capital city of Alsace. The trek would take them just over four hours, arriving there with plenty of time to check into a hotel and enjoy the sites for the remainder of the afternoon into the evening.

Their time in Troyes may have been brief, but it had given them the chance to reconnect, to rediscover one another in ways they'd only dreamed of. It had been magical. That seemed to be the only proper word to describe the last few days.

And Beca simply could not contain her excitement, the curiosity and wonder building in her gut, at the prospect of not knowing what the next five days had in store for them.

Putting the last of the bags into the back seats of the Buick, Beca climbed in the driver's seat and buckled herself in, only to then gaze at Chloe longingly. She was oblivious to her staring, her focus on the city they would soon be departing from.

Beca couldn't get over her. She looked so at ease with herself in that moment, and unable to look away, she merely gazed at her. As the brunette took her in, that word popped up again. _Magical_.

When Chloe noticed the car wasn't moving, she turned to find Beca staring at her. This only made her smile. Leaning across the console, she barely brushed her lips against Beca's.

"Hey. You there?" Chloe asked, pulling away and grinning when she saw Beca unconsciously titling her head toward her for another kiss. "Beca?"

"Hmm? What?"

"We've been sitting here, not moving, for five minutes. Will we be leaving any time soon?"

Then it dawned on her. Oh, she'd been staring again, hadn't she?

"Right. Right," Beca stuttered, starting the car. "Sorry. Got a bit… erm, distracted."

Resting her elbow on the door, Chloe leaned her head on her hand and smiled at the other woman. "Yeah, I noticed," she said on a laugh.

Shooting Chloe a guilty look, Beca pulled out onto the street as they began the four-hour trek to Strasbourg.

* * *

As the drive went on, and many sing-along sessions later, Chloe grew bored as the final hour of their journey came upon them. At least she had Beca with her, that made things a little more bearable. Chloe glanced over, smiling at her. Beca's gaze remained on the vacant road, eyes never faltering or straying.

It gave Chloe the perfect window to trail her eyes over her body, taking Beca in. And it was in that moment Chloe knew exactly how she was going to make things a little less— well, boring.

Beca hadn't even noticed the redhead staring at her, too invested in driving to care. But when a hand began moving, that was when Beca's attention became diverted.

Chloe's hand didn't retreat from her intended target: Beca's upper thigh.

Briefly tearing her focus to the redheaded vixen in the passenger seat, Beca shot her a grin before turning her eyes back to the road. She blindly reached down and grasped Chloe's hand in hers, giving it a single squeeze and quick kiss, hoping that was satisfactory, only then to let go and hold the steering wheel once more.

A tad frustrated, Chloe grew more daring.

She shifted until her side was practically pushed up against the console that sat between them, allowing her more access. A single digit ran up and down Beca's leg, becoming more confident with each stroke. But that didn't last long, and as Beca tried to push Chloe's hand away, the car swerved as she quickly regained control.

"Okay. Dude, you can't be doing that while I'm driving," she huffed out on a shaky breath.

"Why not?" Chloe whispered, her voice low as her hand kept moving up and down the brunette's thigh. "I know you're just as on edge as I am... I can feel it," at her own words, she moved her hand to Beca's core, grasping her through her jeans and smirking at the heat she felt there.

Beca was at a complete loss, unable to process what was happening. The sound of Chloe's voice. The words Chloe spoke. The movement of Chloe's hand made her hazy with arousal. This woman knew just how to push her buttons and get her riled up.

She needed to focus on the road. She could do this.

Beca tightened her gaze onto the street, trying to push away everything she was feeling at that moment, but when one of Chloe's fingers started moving, she couldn't hold back a groan. Her arousal was growing with each passing second, making it harder to think clearly.

"I— uh... I don't think that— we shouldn't..." Beca trailed off, her mind running one hundred miles an hour.

"Shouldn't what?" Chloe asked in a low voice, leaning her upper body over the console as she brought her mouth right next to Beca's ear, hot breath sending tingles up and down her spine. Beca shivered, knuckles turning ghost white in a death grip on the steering wheel.

Slowly running her finger up and down, Chloe smirked when she suddenly removed her hand and she could've sworn she heard Beca sigh in disappointment.

But the brunette's brief flicker of sadness didn't last for long, because Chloe took Beca's right hand in both of hers and began to suck on her index finger. She expertly rolled her tongue around the digit using swift, all too sure strokes. Beca bit her lip, holding back a moan that was desperate to get out.

She was not going to give Chloe the satisfaction. Nope, she was not—

_Oh, God._

Just when Beca thought she was able to reign in her self-control, Chloe worked her magic and diminished what little control Beca had left with a single swipe of her tongue.

Releasing Beca's finger with a pop, still holding her hand, Chloe slowly and methodically guided it over her body and audibly let the other woman know how good it felt by her low moans and gasps. Beca's hand traveled across Chloe's chest, down her flat stomach, and beneath her jeans.

Directing the hand lower, Chloe led it to the one place she was desperate for her to touch. And Beca, unable to think straight, let Chloe do whatever she wanted. Beca let her eyes roam over to the redhead, to the way she was currently biting her bottom lip and shutting her eyes.

Then, the car swerved again.

Quickly gaining power of the vehicle once more, Beca tried to remove her hand so as to have more stability, but Chloe wouldn't let go.

"Chloe—"

"Keep driving, Becs," she whispered, cheeks flushed and her breaths coming in short, low gasps. "I'm almost there."

Swearing under her breath, Beca had a one-handed, vice grip on the steering wheel, seeing as her other hand was... preoccupied. Her finger moved over wet flesh, up and down, back and forth. Beca was too overwhelmed with what Chloe was making her do; she could only pray they wouldn't crash. Shit, she was surprised they hadn't already.

"Oh, Beca," Chloe sighed, her hips thrusting up as she rode the brunette's hand with wild abandon.

When Beca increased her pace, Chloe let out the loudest moan. The rhythm Beca was using was making her lose her mind. Abdominal muscles pulled tight as she gripped the door handle and dropped her head back against the headrest, tumbling over the edge into sweet bliss.

Beca released her hand, bringing the digits toward her mouth and sucking them clean. She let out a moan of her own, loving the taste of Chloe on her lips. Beca then looked over at Chloe's limp form, not believing that what had just happened, actually happened.

"Wow," was all Chloe could say moments later, her chest heaving.

Bringing herself to sit up straighter, she kissed Beca's cheek and a mischievous smirk found its way to her lips when she pulled back, but only enough so her mouth was right at the brunette's ear.

"How much closer are we to the hotel?" Chloe asked on a whisper, bringing the lobe of Beca's ear between her teeth and giving it a small tug.

"Not close enough," she said under her breath, shifting uncomfortably in the seat. "Not fucking close enough."

* * *

They didn't even make it to the bedroom before Chloe had Beca pinned to the door, their hips pressing together in sweet, blissful friction. Beca's grip on their suitcases loosened, crashing on the floor with heavy thuds and going completely unnoticed by their owners.

After that heated car ride, Beca had other, more important things on her mind — like getting Chloe out of those damn clothes.

Beca's hands worked at Chloe's tank top as her mouth molded to hers. Chloe moaned into her lips and kept making those needy gasps that traveled straight down to Beca's core. When she finally got the tank top off Chloe, she spun them around, taking the chance to slip her own plaid shirt off, before she pressed Chloe into the dark wood of the hotel door.

The gray camisole Beca had on underneath was a tight fit, a soft material that clung to her skin, making it impossible for Chloe to ignore the lovely curves of her heaving chest. Chloe could even see a faint impression of her bra, and she lowered her head to Beca's neck in adoration.

Beca responded by sliding a thigh between Chloe's legs, seeking the heat that radiated out, even through the fabric of her jeans. The brunette gasped when Chloe rocked over her, sinful sounds falling from her mouth.

"Yes," Chloe panted, and she slammed into the younger woman, eyes shutting closed as the pleasure increased.

"Fuck, Chlo," Beca murmured, taken aback by her intensity.

Beca tried to remove her top, fingers at the hem but Chloe knocked them away, using her own hands to lift Beca's camisole off and dropping it somewhere on the floor.

The brunette found Chloe's mouth again as she moved, hips pressing together in sharp little jerks that made the pair forget to breathe. Hands traveled up to a taut peak; Beca bit her lip when she teased Chloe's breast ever so slowly, her teeth clamping down in arousal at the sight and touch. Chloe's body tensed then stiffened against Beca before finally giving in.

Chloe's whimpers crashed at the hollow of Beca's throat as her hips rolled, riding wave after wave of release. Beca broke too, unable to resist the way she trembled into her. After all, their car ride here had her _so_ worked up that it didn't take much.

When Chloe opened her eyes, head tilted back against the door, she was surprised to see that they were still upright. Beca had also leaned against the door, her forearms aligned with the dark wood. The small woman was somehow supporting the both of them, holding Chloe up with her leg.

Chloe nudged Beca's temple with her nose and when blue met blue, it was almost impossible not to close the distance. They weren't quite kissing but rather caressing one another's lips as they held on.

Beca and Chloe stayed like this for a moment, breathing in and out together, tongues occasionally touching and tasting.

Then, Chloe felt the other woman shifting. She opened her eyes to find Beca attempting to gather herself, carefully pushing off the door, as if she didn't quite trust her legs to carry her. Chloe let out a laugh, but it turned into a gasp when Beca removed her thigh and she felt her own knees give. Luckily, Beca was there to catch her.

"Having trouble standing?" Beca murmured, all smug.

"Nope," Chloe shot back, arching a challenging eyebrow. "Not at all."

Beca raised an eyebrow of her own, lips pulled into a sly, all too proud grin. "Oh, I'd beg to differ."

And before Chloe could get another word in, Beca was sweeping her off her feet, an arm hooked at the back of her knees, the other cradling her to her chest. Chloe still had no idea where the younger woman's strength came from. She was _tiny_.

"We need to do something about the rest of these clothes," Beca informed her, wriggling her fingers at Chloe's knees.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"They're still on."

Chloe snorted. "And whose fault is that?"

"We both know who is to blame here," Beca countered with a curl of her lips as they entered the bedroom. "And trust me, I intend to remedy that immediately."

This made Chloe smirk, already feeling her stomach tighten in anticipation. "Then what are you waiting for?"

As they turned around to face the room neither spoke a word. Both were too in shock, with a mix of confusion and a sprinkle of disappointment, at what awaited them.

"Oh..."

"Did we get the right room?" Chloe wondered, asking out loud what they'd both been thinking.

She was still in Beca's arms, her legs dangling out as she secured herself against the smaller woman with an arm looped over her shoulders. Chloe focused her eyes on Beca, eyebrows knit in confusion. Beca looked just as confused as she did, if not, even more so.

The next thing Beca knew she was laughing. Chloe couldn't help but laugh with her.

Before them sat not _one_ king-sized bed — as they'd requested — but _two_ twin-sized beds.

"There must be some mistake," Chloe said as the laughing died down.

"Uh, you think?"

Gently setting her down, Beca silently made her way over to the bed closest to the door. Laying flat on the tiny bed, she made herself comfortable, with her hands folded across her stomach and legs crossed. She shut her eyes and soaked it all in.

Chloe shrugged her shoulders and followed Beca's lead, slipping on top of the unoccupied bed. Once she was settled in a similar fashion as Beca, Chloe glanced to her side and gave a little wave.

"Hi," she whispered.

Beca waved back. "Hi."

Turning their gaze upward, the duo shut their eyes and allowed themselves to relax.

"This isn't – too bad, is it?" Chloe asked a minute later.

"No, it's not too bad. But..." Beca began, jumping out of the bed. "I've got an idea."

The screeching of wood against wood could be heard echoing through out the bedroom. Tearing her focus to the direction of the noise, Chloe couldn't help but let out a small giggle when she saw Beca pushing her bed directly up against hers, ultimately forming a larger one.

The brunette settled back down, reaching out to pull Chloe closer as they snuggled.

"There! That's better," she sighed, her nose buried in red hair.

Chloe nodded, pressing a kiss to Beca's cheek. "Much better."

Just as she was getting comfortable, Chloe let out a shriek of surprise when Beca, suddenly, had her pinned beneath her. Their bodies lined up perfectly so that every crevice, every contour touched. Thrusting her hips into Chloe's, Beca smiled down at her.

"Now, where were we?" She mumbled, ghosting her lips over the soft skin of Chloe's neck.

And before Beca knew what was happening, she was being flipped over so that Chloe was now the one on top. She attacked Beca's mouth, greedily nipping and sucking on her bottom lip before releasing it with a pop.

"I believe, and correct me if I'm wrong," Chloe murmured, eyes darkening with each word. "But I am almost positive you were going to remedy the clothing situation. Is that right?"

Her tone was teasing and hot. _So fucking hot_.

Staring up at her, Beca nodded. "Yes," she gulped.

Giving her a hard kiss, Chloe began to fiddle with Beca's bra as she thrust her hips down, earning a breathy gasp from the woman under her.

"What are you waiting for, Becs?"


	15. Death By Chocolate

With the curtains drawn closed and the lights all off, the small hotel room was basked in darkness. Yet, it wasn't all black. A small sliver of light peaked through the window, passing between a small opening in the curtains and allowing a tiny amount of the sun's rays to enter the shadowy domain.

That one stream of light cascaded upon the two occupants in the room, its glow lighting up their faces in a yellow warmth and softening their features. Sleeping away the afternoon, Beca and Chloe cuddled under the blankets and merely enjoyed the quietness of their solitude. The heat of their naked bodies combined with sheets wrapped around them made it boiling hot.

Wide awake and propped up against the headboard with a pillow supporting her back, Beca merely watched the rise and fall of Chloe's chest as she traveled through the land of dreams. Her hair cascaded in soft curls; framing her face and making her look angelic. Beca reached over, unable to help herself, and tangled a finger in one of the curls, smiling as she did so.

It still shocked her, even after everything they've been through over these past four days, that they were doing this. It felt like a dream, one she never wanted to wake up from.

Twirling the smooth strand between her fingers, a sigh spilled from Beca's lips as the smile that tugged on her lips never faltered. Beca, as carefully as possible, slid the sheets off Chloe's lower half, only to then pull the redhead into her lap. Beca wound her arms over Chloe's shoulders, bracing her against her chest with an arm circling her waist and the other over her upper back. Chloe's legs were curled up against her chest, causing her to shrink into Beca.

Slowly, Beca peppered kisses onto the crown of Chloe's head, her forehead, and anywhere else her lips could reach.

Moments passed by before Chloe buried her face into Beca's shoulder and took a deep breath. Beca looked down to find the most intoxicating pair of blue eyes staring back at her.

"Hi," her voice was throaty, low and _God_ — so sexy.

"Hi back," Beca whispered, leaning down to press a single kiss to Chloe's lips. "I'm not sure about you, but I'm _starving_. You hungry?"

Just then, Chloe's stomach let out the loudest grumble and both women were wide-eyed in shock. Then the laughter settled in.

"I'll take that as a yes," Beca chuckled as Chloe sat there looking mortified. Beca shook her head, leaning down to peck her lips. "Wait right here, okay? I'm gonna get us some clothes."

Chloe pulled Beca in for another kiss. "Okay."

Beca removed herself from the bed and headed toward the abandoned suitcases by the front door, where she got a fresh pair of panties for herself and Chloe, along with a couple of t-shirts. Returning to the bedroom, she gave Chloe a smile as she handed her the clothes.

"Thank you," she grinned.

Beca winked in reply, getting herself dressed but she didn't get back into bed like Chloe had expected. Chloe, with her head titled to the side, patted the empty spot in the bed to make her point. Beca wasn't budging though.

"Why are you just standing there? Get over here."

Arms crossed, the brunette shook her head. She had the biggest smile on her face. "I've got an idea."

* * *

Tucked away in the makeshift fort they created out of pillows and sheets and a few chairs, Beca and Chloe laid on their backs inside and admired their handiwork, gazing up at the tented sheets above them and waiting for the room service to show up.

"This went much better than the last time we put up a tent," Beca sighed, nudging her shoulder against Chloe's. "Remember?"

"Oh my God. How could I forget? It took us, what? Like 5 hours to put that thing together, only to have it crushed by a humongous tree."

Chloe rolled on her side so she could look at the brunette. Beca mimicked her, reaching across to cup Chloe's cheek. "I'll never forget what you said, too. You are seriously something else, Beale."

"Love you, too, Mitchell."

The two leaned toward one another, lips ghosting together and—

Just then, a knock sounded on the door.

Identical groans left Beca and Chloe's mouths. Beca went to answer the door and returned with a cart full of food less than a minute later. Chloe sat up in shock.

"Geez, Becs. Did you order everything they had? I don't remember seeing all that on the menu."

She had a sheepish look on her face, shrugging in reply when she looked over at the many, many trays of food. "We couldn't really settle on anything, so I got one of everything."

Touched by her thoughtfulness, Chloe smiled up at Beca as she sat cross-legged. She was too sweet for her own good. "What are my choices?"

Rubbing her hands together, Beca began to list off the many different dishes to choose from. There were many that Chloe had never even had before, and some she was familiar with, but for the most part, they were completely foreign to her.

Beca handed her the dish she'd selected, taking her place right next to her with a plate on her lap. "Okay," she grinned, "Let's dig in!"

By the time their stomachs protested at all the gourmet food now in their bellies, Beca and Chloe were stretched out on the floor, completely spent. Beca rested her head on Chloe's lap, while Chloe laid flat on her back with her arms and legs protruding out like a starfish. They'd eaten a good portion of the food, making sure to take a sampling of each dish in order to see if it was worth consuming.

"I don't think I'll ever eat again," Chloe groaned, a whine following.

Turning her head, Beca gave a single nod of her head. "I feel like I ate a horse."

Chloe couldn't help but laugh at that. It was a funny image. With a shake of her head, Chloe lifted it up so she could see her but frowned when she did. "Hey... Why are you all the way down there? Get over here."

Beca sat up, perching herself on her elbows as she gazed over at Chloe, with her eyebrow raised and a daring look in her eyes. "Is this you telling me what to do?"

"Um, yeah."

Beca smiled when she rolled her eyes but still climbed up to the redhead. When she reached Chloe, she wrapped herself in her arms. Beca let out a sigh of satisfaction as she snuggled into Chloe's side, their legs tangling together.

"See? Isn't this better?" Chloe questioned, leaning her cheek on the top of Beca's head. "Nice and cozy."

Cocking her head up, Beca nipped at her jaw line. "Like I said, you're something else."

"Your words flatter me. Thank you."

Beca chuckled, shaking her head with a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. Enveloping her arms around her lithe form, Chloe held her close, not wanting to let her go. Before either of them knew it, sleep overcame them as the moon lifted into the night sky.

* * *

"Chloe, where are you taking me?" Beca whispered, not being able to see anything within a foot away from her.

It was pitch black, the only light source being the small light Chloe's phone produced from a flashlight app. They walked hand-in-hand down a flight of stairs to a destination that Chloe only knew about. Beca was literally and figuratively in the dark about this whole situation.

"We're almost there," she told Beca over her shoulder. "It's just down here."

Coming up to a door, she pushed it opened and ushered an unsure Beca inside. Chloe then directed her toward the opposite side of the room, at least that's where Beca assumed Chloe was taking her.

Chloe stopped short, causing Beca to bump into her back. "Sorry," she apologized on a laugh.

"I don't like this..."

"It's okay. Trust me."

Beca hesitantly followed Chloe's lead and as she was tugged all around the room, it was then she realized where they were. "You dragged me down to the hotel's kitchen at two in the morning? What the hell, Chloe? We ate practically everything they serve here. What more could there possibly be?"

Chloe turned around, her body coming up to Beca's and pressing against it in all the right ways. "It's a secret. I saw it on the menu, but we didn't order it. I want it now." And with that, she continued to walk around with Beca in tow.

It took her a few minutes before she found what she was looking for. Chloe handed Beca her phone, giving her the source of light. Back towards her, Chloe grabbed something small in her hands then whipped around with the mystery item hidden from view.

"Okay. Close your eyes and open your mouth."

Wait, what? She had to be joking.

Beca shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance. "No."

Chloe hunched her shoulders forward in disappointment, but that didn't stop her from trying to convince Beca. "Put it in your mouth and close yours eyes. Come on, Beca."

The brunette stood resolute. "What is it?"

"Just do it."

"Dude, no. What do you have in your hand?"

"Open your mouth."

"No," she persisted. "What is it? Seriously, what is it?"

Chloe closed the distance Beca was slowly putting between them and took her free hand in hers. "Just trust me, okay? Trust me." Chloe emphasized her words with a squeeze of her hand.

Eventually caving in, Beca nodded her head. She shut her eyes and opened her mouth. But, the feel of Chloe's hand moving closer made her flinch back at the last second. "No, no, no. I can't do it. I can't! What if it's gross?"

Biting her lip, Chloe then asked, "Would I put something gross in your mouth?" In return, she got an incredulous look from Beca. "Wow, _really_? Come on. Please."

After a deep breath, she relented. "Fine."

Just to solidify her reasoning, Chloe went on. "I wouldn't put anything in your mouth that I wouldn't put in mine." She got a nod. "Just don't bite down," Chloe added quickly.

"Don't— don't bite down? Are you kidding me?"

"Don't bite down," she repeated, unable to control the sudden laugh that traveled through her body. It was quite a sight seeing Beca get all flustered. "I don't want you to choke."

"Okay. Okay."

Chloe asked a few seconds later, wanting to make sure Beca was up to it, "Can you do this?"

Beca prepared herself by jumping up and down in place, and by rolling her shoulders. "Yes, I can. I can do this. I'm totally committed."

"Open your mouth," Chloe instructed one more time, hand rising when she saw Beca with her eyes shut and mouth open.

The mystery item hit her taste buds and _wow_. She immediately knew what it was. "Oh. It's chocolate!" She shrieked loudly, a look of shock etching across her face.

Chloe shushed her, her index finger rising to her lips. "Whoa. Not so loud. Don't want us to—"

She was cut off by the sound of scuffling outside the door.

"Shit!" Chloe hissed, yanking Beca's hand and bolting out of the kitchen. "Go!"

They scampered up the stairs, only stopping when they realized they weren't being followed. The couple leaned against the stair railing and let out deep breaths of relief.

"Oh my God. My heart," Chloe breathed, hand clutching her rapidly beating heart.

Beca had her hands on her knees, back arched, trying to get oxygen into her lungs. She suddenly let out a huge fit of laughter, which Chloe found contagious. "That was way too close," she huffed, still smiling. "But _so_ worth it."

A pout fell on Chloe's lips. "No, it wasn't. I didn't get a taste of the chocolate. We had to get the hell out of there before I could try it."

"Well, let me fix that." Stepping up onto the same step as her, Beca grabbed her by the shirt and yanked Chloe to her, their mouths colliding. She tasted of rich chocolate, and it was magnificent.

"Mmm," she hummed. "Delicious."

"And there's plenty more where that came from, too," Beca grinned, winking at the redhead before she took the lead and began to scale the stairs back up to their hotel room.

Chloe stood in place a few steps down from her. "What do you mean?"

Merely tossing her a sly smile over her shoulder, Beca raised a tiny bag in the air before tossing it down to Chloe. She caught it and her eyes grew wide when she saw what sat in her hands.

The chocolate. She'd grabbed the entire bag of those delectable chocolate squares.

"Beca Mitchell!" She gasped with her jaw dropped. "You little thief!"


	16. Love Me Harder

Chasing her all the way up the stairs, Chloe eventually caught Beca as soon as they'd reached their floor, her arms circling her waist and lifting her up. Beca let out a squeal, her feet kicking as she was clumsily brought into the room. She was set down gently, but before she could take a single step, Chloe had her pressed up against the door. Her mouth descended on Beca's neck, their chests pressed together as she bit her lip.

It took all of Beca's strength to slip out of Chloe's grip. Grinning, she plucked the bag of chocolates out of the redhead's hand and made her way to the en-suite kitchen. "I'll meet you in the bedroom," she cooed.

Without needing any more encouragement, Chloe bolted for the bedroom. Practically flying toward the bed, she made herself comfortable. She was giddy and excited and a tad nervous.

Beca returned moments later, a bowl filled with the melted chocolate rested in her hands. She slowly walked over to the bed and set down the bowl on the bedside before climbing onto Chloe's lap, a leg on either side of her thighs. Chloe's hungry eyes watched as Beca removed her shirt, which left her completely bare before her. Raising her hips up, Beca slid down her panties and tossed them on the ground where the shirt landed.

Once she was naked, it was Chloe's turn.

Beca's hands rested on her shoulder's, palms running up and down her upper arms. She leaned down and kissed Chloe, her fingers working down to the hem of the t-shirt. Chloe flicked her tongue across her lips, and Beca opened her mouth on a moan, allowing Chloe's tongue to dance with hers.

A few kisses later, Chloe was bare minus the panties. And just as Beca started working on those, she was being flipped over. Chloe gently pushed Beca onto her back as she continued to kiss her, palming a breast with the hand that wasn't holding her hip.

Beca was making soft little sounds, gasps and purrs and hisses, undoubtedly caused by having Chloe nibbling at her earlobes and the hollow of her neck, her collarbones and her shoulders, as she massaged a breast with one hand, teasing the nipple with her thumb.

She moaned as Chloe kissed her way toward her breast, and shivered in anticipation when she picked up the bowl of now melted chocolate off the bedside table.

"I didn't get any earlier, you know," she whispered with a grin.

That made Beca smile to herself. "As I recall, you did get a small taste."

"Yes, but not enough... I want more." Chloe sat next to her, her legs dangling off the side of the bed, as she began to dribble the sweet liquid onto Beca's body. She carefully applied large amounts of chocolate to both breasts before zigzagging downward across her belly.

She sat the bowl on the bed long enough to nudge Beca's legs apart with her hands, then drizzled most of the remaining chocolate onto her upper thighs and core. Chloe licked her lips as she blindly placed the bowl back on the table and stretched out beside Beca to savor her feast.

Chloe lowered her head to Beca's breast, worshiping her body with her tongue as she began to collect the chocolate melting against her flushed skin. Beca stretched her arms over her head, not wanting them to interfere with Chloe's access.

Beca mumbled something unintelligible when she bit down, and Chloe looked up from her nipple, flashing her a mischievous smile before she returned to sucking the chocolate off. She removed all remaining traces of the sweet, nipping Beca playfully with her teeth, and the brunette squeaked in return as Chloe licked her way down her stomach.

For some time, the only sounds in the room were the steady rhythms of deep and heavy breathing, and the slurping noises Chloe made as she chased the chocolate over Beca's toned thighs.

Instinctively, Beca opened her legs, draping one across Chloe's shoulder as she bit her lip to muffle a groan as she gazed at the other woman, who moved into position and began to clean the gooey substance from her folds with her tongue.

Dissolving into a mass of gasps and pants, Beca thrust her hips up to meet Chloe's lips as she maintained a maddening pace with her tongue, working to collect all the chocolate. It became too much for Beca. She gripped the sheets tightly in her hands as her muscles clenched deep inside and her juices flowed onto Chloe, mixing with the remaining chocolate as she continued to lap it up.

Once she had licked the last of the chocolate from Beca's body, Chloe laid back with her feet pointed toward Beca's head and her head on her thigh.

Chloe took a moment to catch her breath. Jumping slightly, she suddenly felt a hand close around her upper thigh. Beca stroked up and down slowly, a growl erupting low in her throat. Beca found their positions less than satisfactory — especially for her hands — so she tilted her body towards Chloe's, tore off her panties, and covered her with her mouth.

But not before Beca drizzled some of the remaining chocolate onto her mound.

Beca made a humming sound somewhere deep in her throat, creating vibrations that tickled Chloe. She grasped her hips to keep her steady as she flicked her tongue back and forth over Chloe's clit. Then she started to suck.

She hollowed her cheeks and sucked _hard_ , and Beca felt Chloe's thigh muscles tense as she struggled to stay in control of herself, but she bucked against Beca's mouth anyways. The brunette smiled, knowing she was having an effect on Chloe, and she slid her mouth down, pausing for just a few seconds before diving in again.

The sweetness of the chocolate mixed with the sweetness of Chloe, and Beca eagerly lapped it up.

No longer able to control her own body, Chloe let out a string of incoherent words. God, she was close.

Then, Beca stopped. Wait, what?

Luckily, Beca didn't waste any more time. Just long enough to turn herself upward and straddle Chloe; their cores pressed sinfully together. Chloe's legs trembled from the sensation, and Beca ground herself down where their bodies were joined.

Leaning forward, Beca's nipples taunted Chloe's lips each time she rose up and then back down so that they rubbed together just at the right spot. Beca soon found herself somewhat winded, and she was grateful when Chloe realized she was panting and rolled them over to assume the top position. She wrapped her legs around the redhead's waist and they continued to move with quick, sure thrusts.

It didn't take long for either of them to lose what little control they had, and soon, they were tumbling off the cliff in bliss.

Pressing open-mouthed kisses along her sweat-covered collarbone, Chloe sighed into Beca's skin as she laid exhausted on top of her. Beca reached up and raked her nails through Chloe's hair, an identical sigh leaving her lips.

"That was..." Beca began.

"...Wow," Chloe finished for her, both chuckling.

No other words were exchanged, only soft kisses and caresses. And before long, the only sounds that filled the room were light snores and slow, measured breaths. And the sweet scent of the chocolate still hung in the air, its duty fulfilled.


	17. Take On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter, y'all! Hope you enjoy it, regardless of its length ;)
> 
> ... that's what she said. 
> 
> (I'm a child, I know.)

Beca woke up to the soft caress of fingers over her spine. The gentle touch sent shivers along her skin as they moved in an easy tempo. She was still hazy with sleep; her body heavy on the mattress as she turned her head, barely able to open an eye.

The room was basked in a semi-darkness; slivers of early daylight slid through the curtains, barely revealing Chloe's body. Her messy curls rested across her shoulders and over the pillow, fanning out like a golden halo. Her eyes were wide as she watched Beca, her hands gliding along the soft skin before they journeyed up once more. Her fingers becoming tangled in the long strands of dark hair.

Slowly, she rolled her warm body into Beca's. Chloe pressed their lips together in a tentative kiss, taking her time.

Last night was... messy. And it was frantic, full of want, lust, and pure carnal desire. And while it was fucking incredible, it's not something Chloe wanted at the moment. No, now it was slow and unhurried.

As Chloe moved on top of Beca's body, she lifted her arms and wrapped them around the redhead's waist, ultimately holding her steady. Chloe's tongue slipped through Beca's lips, seeking entrance of her mouth while her breasts grazed and teased her chest.

Beca's heart pounded loudly, its rhythm echoing in her ears as the organ threatened to burst out. She began to run her hands up Chloe's sides, cupping her breasts, softly twirling the pads of her thumbs over her nipples. This caused her back to arch high and her head to be thrown back on a moan.

Beca's hands were the cause of her undoing.

She leaned over the small woman, her chest continuing to graze against her own, as she slowly kissed Beca with all the love she could muster. A low moan reverberated deep from within her throat; the sensation causing tingles to pucker on Chloe's skin as their mouths danced.

"Good morning," Chloe whispered.

Beca grinned, suddenly flipping her onto her back so Chloe was now lying beneath her. "Hi. Sleep okay?"

As she waited for an answer, her mouth began a descent of their own. Starting with the patch of skin between her neck and her ear, they traveled along the long column of her throat before ending in the valley of her breasts.

Chloe's thoughts were jumbled, unable to think straight. That mouth of hers was... mmm, God.

"Wh-what did you say?"

That brought a chuckle out of the brunette, her smile wide against smooth skin. "I asked if you slept okay. Seems like someone's a bit distracted this morning."

A small blush appeared on her cheeks. "Pfft, no," she said, trying to deny it but Beca shook her head, giving a nip on her collarbone for good measure. "But, yes. I slept _very_ well, considering we got only a few hours of sleep. You are very distracting, Mitchell."

Beca felt a finger prodding her chest in mock admonishment. But before Chloe could pull her hand back, it was snatched by Beca and enveloped in her hot mouth. She sucked and licked it while holding Chloe's gaze, who gasped, unable to control herself.

_Fuck._

Only removing her slim finger for a few seconds, Beca smirked. "Me, distracting? Please." And just like that, she was back to swirling her tongue over the finger, tasting it and relishing in making the woman beneath her utterly speechless.

Hitching a breath, Chloe gritted her teeth in an attempt to control herself. "Oh, you know _exactly_ what I mean. And don't you dare play dumb with me. You know I could stop you at any moment. I am bigger than you."

Beca moved from sucking on her pointer finger to her neck again, and Chloe would be lying if she said that she didn't find it hot.

"Damn. My evil plans never seem to work, do they?"

"You're just figuring that out? I would've thought you'd have learned that lesson by now." As Chloe spoke these words she caught Beca by surprise, hooking a leg around her hip and, using her upper body for leverage, she flipped them. It was a practiced maneuver that put her directly above the small brunette, hips pressed against hips.

"I'll never get tired of you doing that. So sexy..."

Trailing her hands over Beca's chest, she grazed her nipples before moving south toward her intended destination. "I'm glad you think so because I intend to do it much more often."

* * *

The wind nipped at her cheeks, her hair billowed in the breeze, and her breathing became labored. She was soaring, high above the clouds with the birds; it was a sensation she hadn't experienced in forever.

Legs pumping, she propelled herself forward, and ended up flying by a frazzled Beca, who seemed to be having difficulties keeping up. She would speed by, taunting the timid brunette to go faster, but she refused to give into her nagging and name-calling. Instead, Beca moved at a slow pace, trying to maintain her balance but finding it difficult.

It was a beautiful day in Strasbourg. In fact, it was _perfect_ for a bike ride through the city, which is where Beca and Chloe found themselves now.

"Slow down! We're supposed to be enjoying the sights, not whizzing around like a child on a sugar high," Beca told her as soon as she caught up. "I have small legs, and this stupid bike is too tall. Not exactly a winning combination."

Ducking her head down for a split second, Chloe met her eyes. "Sorry. I just haven't been on a bike in so long— I forgot how much fun it is, how freeing."

"Just keep it at an easier pace, Speedy Gonzalez."

A laugh spilled from her lips. "Okay, okay. I'll take it easy, for you and your cute little legs."

Grinning, Beca gave a curt nod. "Thank you. That's all I ask." Then, with her tongue between her teeth, she tried to not fall off the damn bike and moved at the slowest pace known to man.

Chloe watched, amusement in her eyes as the tiny brunette struggled. She pushed down on the pedals, propelling herself forward and joining Beca's side. Every now and then, the bike would wobble and Chloe reached out to keep the younger woman from toppling over. Though, if she went down, they both would.

Yeah... she didn't really think that one through.

Beca insisted on doing it on her own, but Chloe wouldn't have it. Slowly and side by side, they traveled through the in's and out's of the city, taking in its beautiful architecture and history. Reaching out, Chloe grabbed Beca's right hand in her left and very carefully they began to ride with their hands clasped together. Eventually, they managed to get the hang of it without toppling over.

A loud laugh bubbled from low in Chloe's belly and came rushing out when they began to wobble. The sound was music to Beca's ears. She loved her like this, so joyful and in the moment. She looked radiant. From her incredibly tight denim shorts to her sky blue plaid shirt and gray camisole, she couldn't help but stare.

Feeling her gaze, Chloe glanced over and smiled softly. "See something you like?"

"Yes. Yes, I do," was the immediate reply.

"Me too," she said, bottom lip finding its home between her teeth. Chloe then turned her focus toward the large church settled to their right. "Whoa. That cathedral is huge! What beautiful architecture."

Eyebrows raised, Beca shook her head. "Wow. Really? Since when do you care about 'beautiful architecture'?"

The redhead gave her hand a squeeze while also trying to hold back the laughter that wanted to combust out of her. "I guess at a second glance, it's not that remarkable after all. Besides, I've got quite a stunning view right next to me. Incredible structure, good frame, and very easy on the eyes."

"You're such a nerd. But I'd be more than happy to give you a private tour when we get back to the hotel." Beca then mumbled under her breath, "That is, if we don't crash on the way there."

Chloe didn't hear her, instead already imagining what she'd like to do to Beca once they did get back. "I'm quite familiar with the ... scenery, but it never hurts to revisit. Who knows, I may learn something new."

And oh boy, did she ever.


	18. Just the Way You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, y'all. Life got a hold of me and didn't want to let go, but things are finally starting to calm down. Though, this chapter is a short one! Again, so sorry. I promise that the next chapter will be much longer!! :) Thanks for your continuous support! Much love, DR_JB5

The sun dipped beneath the horizon, basking the city in darkness, with the only sources of light being the streetlights as they shined down upon the pebbled roads. From here, you could see every star in the sky, each twinkling, shining, and blanketing the night sky with their light.

Today had been a day of adventure for the couple; the pair acting like children while riding the bicycles through the city streets, not a care in the world.

But tonight— tonight will be different. Tonight will be full of romance.

Pilfering through her suitcase, Beca was on the hunt for something suitable to wear for dinner. But she was having some difficulties. Especially since she hadn't expected to be having a romantic evening out while here, let alone be traveling all over France with the most beautiful woman in the world.

So, it would be suffice to say that Beca had nothing to wear for tonight and was becoming increasingly frustrated.

With a shake of her head, the brunette let out a sigh and continued to look. Pulling out a sleeveless black top and dark jeans, she figured this would have to do. Quickly getting dressed, Beca slipped on a pair of simple heels to complete the outfit. With her hair curled and draped over a single shoulder and a simple swipe of eyeliner on, Beca was ready.

It was casual, but classy casual. Perfect for the small restaurant they were heading to.

Then she waited.

Chloe was getting dressed in the bedroom, so that left Beca out in the living room. Checking her phone every other minute for the time, she began to grow apprehensive. Did not want to miss their reservation. They were lucky to get one in the first place, thanks to Beca's new celebrity status; it really came in handy.

Striding toward the closed bedroom door, Beca gave the wood two firm knocks. "Chloe? You almost ready to go? Our reservation is at seven and it's," she flicked her gaze down to her phone once again, "six-forty."

Her voiced was muffled as she replied back. "Almost ready."

Before long, the clear click of her heels on the wood floors became louder as she drew nearer. The door flung open and Chloe came into full view. And that's when Beca's heart stopped.

"Well? What do you think?" Chloe questioned as she bit her bottom lip, tucked a loose strand of her wavy hair behind her ear, and looked down at herself. "I did my best with what I brought with me, which wasn't much."

No words. Absolutely no words.

Eyes traveling up and down her lithe form, Beca took her in. Taking a deep breath, she mumbled, "Wow", and remained motionless.

Chloe may have not brought many clothing options with her, but that didn't matter in the slightest because she looked incredible. A basic white long-sleeve shirt with a black leather skirt that ended halfway up her thighs and showed off her endless legs, which Beca would have no problem staring at all night. To finish off, she wore a pair of black pumps and accessorized with a golden chain necklace and a few rings.

Beca must've looked ridiculous gaping at her because she just stood there, mouth open, and no words. Chloe's voice shook her back, and she blushed.

"I'm hoping the silence is a good thing," Chloe said, meeting Beca's eyes. She was nervous, even though she knew she had no reason to be. Beca seemed to be a bit nervous too, and that calmed her down a bit.

The brunette in question stepped in closer, her palms slowly wrapping around Chloe's waist, but not before exploring the curves of her hips. "A very good thing," she corrected, gaze roaming her body again. Beca looked up. "You look amazing."

Smiling, Chloe brought their bodies even closer by locking her hands behind her neck. "So do you."

Chloe closed what little distance there was between them and captured Beca's mouth with her own. It may have been a brief kiss, but sweet all the same. When they pulled back, foreheads pressed together, eyes shut, and matching smiles on their lips, the couple remained still as the silence washed over them.

It was broken by Beca, her voice not able to hide the want and desire. "Do we have to go to dinner? Can't we just stay here?" Fingers splayed over the other woman's hips, she squeezed them before sliding them over Chloe's lower back and clasping her hands together.

Her sudden change of mind made the redhead smile. Of course, she'd like that too, but they had made plans to go out to dinner and that's what they were going to do. No matter how tempting it may be to stay here.

"As enticing as that sounds, I believe you and I have a dinner reservation. Besides," she breathed, kissing her roughly before saying, "We have all night, and the sooner we leave for dinner the sooner we'll be back here... for dessert."

Growling, Beca kissed her before grabbing her hand and practically yanking her out of their hotel room. "Then let's not waste any more time."


	19. Never Gonna Give You Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, we're nearing the end of this story. Only got 4 chapters to go!

Through out their entire dinner, Beca and Chloe never let their eyes stray off one another, too enamored to look away. They were tucked away in a far corner of the tiny restaurant, hidden from a majority of the other guests' view. Not that they were complaining.

In fact, just the opposite. This afforded them some privacy, and with the way the pair continued to undress one another with their eyes, they could take advantage of it. But, they wouldn't. Although, it was an extremely tempting thought.

Taking a sip of the red wine they'd been served, Beca smirked and leaned her upper body across the table, lowering her voice. "You have got to stop doing that."

Chloe sent a smirk of her own, but hers more mischievous. "Stop doing what?" She asked innocently, as if Beca had no idea what she was talking about.

"We both know you know what you're doing."

"Oh, this?"

Her foot glided up and down her leg, making the brunette squirm. She practically lost it when she grazed her crotch. Chloe had taken her heels off only moments ago, claiming her feet were sore, which Beca didn't buy at all. She knew she did it to tease her, much like she did now.

"Yes," she hissed through clenched teeth. "That is exactly it. Do it one more time, and I'm not going to be held for my actions."

As if daring her to prove it, Chloe's bare foot trailed over Beca's lap while a sly grin curled the corners of her mouth upward. "Oops," she breathed, her tone the farthest from apologetic.

With a strangled breath, Beca shut her eyes, and then Chloe did it again. That was it.

"We're leaving. _Now_."

* * *

As hot and bothered as they'd been when they left the restaurant, they were more so now as they took the elevator up to their floor. The tension building and buzzing between them was apparent, but they had to refrain due to the small family that joined them on the lift.

Beca and Chloe were crowded into the corner, the family spreading out and taking up more room than necessary. Their bodies pressed firmly against one another, every contour and line fitting together perfectly. The two kids in this family of four were loud and obnoxious, their parents unable to control them.

Chloe bit her lip and glanced over at Beca. This was both amusing and a tad discouraging. They'd hightailed it back to the hotel in hopes of escaping to the bedroom for the remainder of the night, but were put to a screeching halt by this rambunctious family.

Finally— _finally_ — the time came for the group of four to step off the elevator. The children's screams and whines could be heard even as the doors were closed.

Beca leaned her head back against the cool metal of a wall, and chuckled. "Damn, I thought they'd never shut up."

Trying to give the kids the benefit of the doubt, Chloe shrugged her shoulders and rested her cheek on Beca's shoulder. "It is getting late, they were probably just overly tired."

"Are you saying you were okay with all the yelling?"

"Absolutely not," she stated immediately. "But I understand why they may have been acting that way. I don't like that type of behavior, though. No matter how tired those kids may have been, they shouldn't have been screaming like that."

Arms encircling her waist, Beca smiled, her lips pressing a kiss to the redhead's hair. "Well, it's all nice and quiet now," she murmured, causing Chloe to pull back at arm's length as she cast her focus between Beca's eyes and lips.

"Mmm. It is."

"What do you say we fill the silence?"

Pursing her lips, she raised a single eyebrow. "What'd you have in mind?"

The elevator signaled they'd arrived with a ding, and the doors slowly opened to reveal their floor. Beca took Chloe's small hand in hers, fingers twining together. "Let me show you."

Sliding the key into the lock, Beca kept a hold onto her hand as she opened the door and directed them inside. With the door closed and locked behind them, they stood in the foyer for a minute, merely looking upon one another in the semi-darkness, with love, admiration, and desire shining brightly in their eyes.

For some unknown reason, the duo had an unspoken agreement about taking things slow tonight. They may have raced back to the hotel, wanting it to be fast and quick, but as they stood there gazing at one another, they had come to the decision to slow down.

Tonight they will simply be.

Chloe smiled shyly at the woman before her, a blush tinting her cheeks with pink, as she toed out of her heels. Beca did the same. Leading the way, Chloe headed for the bedroom, with Beca in tow.

Without a single word spoken between them, they began to undress one another, taking their time and enjoying each other's bodies. Soft, gentle kisses were exchanged, hands roamed, and words of love whispered. They tumbled onto the bed, Chloe lying beneath Beca's small yet solid frame. With their eyes locked together, the couple moved as one.

Their movements and motions were gentle, full of care and absolute love, as they eventually fell off the cliff of bliss together.

* * *

Eyes casting over her sleeping form, Chloe watched Beca's chest rise and fall with each intake of breath, the motions soothing and reassuring. Her hair was unruly, messy, and wild; the memories of running her fingers through the strands fresh in her brain.

With a small but content sigh, Chloe wrapped an arm over her upper body and rested her cheek on Beca's shoulder as she attempted to enjoy the quietness of the night. If only her brain could slow down for just a few minutes.

Her thoughts went all over the place, but continually made their way back to the past week. They were a little more than half way through their journey across France, and it has flown by without giving them the chance to slow down.

They only had four more days left.

And then what? What will happen to them once they reach that final day? She had no idea, and that excited her, but it scared her more than anything else. The only thing she was one hundred percent sure of was that she needed Beca in her life.

Returning her attention to the woman beneath her, she pressed a kiss to an exposed shoulder and whispered, "No one will ever love me like you do. No one will ever love you like I do."

Beca has been her solid ground over the last week, keeping her steady and dry, but also allowing her to dive into the depths of her emotions, her pain. Beca has comforted Chloe with her comforting words and actions. But would all that change once they get back to the states? What would life be like with Beca's career? She couldn't help but wonder if this journey of theirs would be for nothing...

She could only pray and hope that wouldn't be the case. They loved one another, and when two people have that amount of love, then they can get through anything. In love, even the impossible is possible.

With a final kiss to her cheek, Chloe scuffled out of bed as quietly as she could and slipped a shirt and a pair of boy shorts on, before heading toward the small kitchen to make herself some coffee. Coffee always helped her think straight. And yeah, it may have been three in the morning, but she couldn't have cared less.

She needed her caffeine, and she needed it now.

In the quietness of their hotel room, Chloe slowly sipped her coffee. It was cold now, its warmth completely gone. And the longer she remained sitting on the barstool, the more her thoughts became a jumbled mess.

She revisited all of the wonderful times they've spent laughing, playing, and loving. It made her lips to curve upwards into a smile and for her toes to curl with joy. After all of the pain and anguish she has dealt with over the last few months, she had found a reason to enjoy life again. And that reason was Beca.

But those same 'what if' questions kept bubbling around in her mind. Chloe knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep if those questions weren't answered, and soon.

They have continued to dodge talking about this. Better now than never, right?

Downing the last of her bitter coffee, she turned with the intention of waking Beca up and talking about all of this. But she didn't need to do that, because as soon as she swirled on the barstool, feet inching toward the wood floor, Chloe saw her standing against the doorframe of the bedroom, completely naked.

Arms crossed over her bare chest, she gave her a little wave that followed a chuckle. "Hi."

Surprised to see the brunette awake, Chloe gave a small wave of her own. "Uh, hi."

"What are you doing up so late? Or should I say so early? It's going on four in the morning, Chlo," she said, crossing over to the kitchen and rubbing her hand up and down the redheadh's back as she sat motionless on the stool. "Everything okay?"

Chloe linked her fingers together out of nervous habit and let out a deep breath. "Not exactly. Can we talk for a sec?"

Nodding her head, Beca took a place on the stool next to her and simply waited. She had all of focus on the woman before her, eyes never faltering off of hers. "Yeah, okay. What about?"

"I know you said you wanted to wait to talk about life after France, but I can't wait. This has all been incredible; it feels like a dream, but what if this dream eventually fades?" Chloe took in a deep breath, and reached out for Beca's hands. "How are we supposed to go on with our lives if what we have fades away?"

These weren't easy questions, but they had to be addressed.

"Chloe, I don't know about you, but I am not going to let go of you. Ever. To have you in my life again has been incredible. We've been given a second chance, and we'd be stupid not to take it."

She ducked her head down to her chest for a brief moment. "How can you know, though?"

"Because I love you. I love you. And I don't want this to end." Raising their joined hands to her lips, Beca gave a shrug of her shoulders. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me," she added as an afterthought.

All of Chloe's anxieties and insecurities flew out the window, Beca's words allowing her to breath again.

Her hands dashed to Beca's cheeks as her body collided with hers, their mouths crushing together in a searing kiss. Lips danced and tongues dueled, the kiss deepening with each swipe of their mouths against one another's. Murmuring words of love over and over again, Chloe climbed onto Beca's lap and held on as tightly as she could.

"I love you, too. So much."

Beca was right. This was their second chance, and as Beca carried her to the bedroom, Chloe knew she didn't want to miss out anymore. Everything they've been through, every wrong turn and mistake, every right turn and accomplishment, has led them to this moment. It has led them to right here, with each other.

And she wasn't going to mess that up.


	20. Love Train

Four more days until they'd be back in the states— in the real world.

Four more days of bliss and freedom.

Four more days.

It has flown by all too quickly and to accommodate and slow things down just a tad, Chloe suggested taking the train. Beca had been elated at the idea at first, not having been on a train in, well, ever. But that elation soon faded.

Their train was late. Very late.

It's a gloomy and cloudy morning on the nearly empty platform, the smell of exhaust too overwhelming as they wait patiently for the train.

"This is ridiculous. We've been waiting for over an hour," Beca grumbled as she sank down on a bench seat with her arms crossed over her chest. "Can you please go talk to someone?"

Chloe shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think it's going to make much of a difference. I've already talked with the man at ticket booth twice. He said that the train is having complications, so it's going to be late."

A puff of air spilled from Beca's lips as she clasped her hands together. "Well, I don't want to just sit here and wait…"

Chloe glanced over at her from her place against one of the large pillars and sighed; she looked so frustrated. There had to be a way to ease the tension, some way to make that frown turn into a smile. She'd do anything to make Beca smile.

Moments passed before a hand came into Beca's vision, and she stared up to find Chloe standing before her. "What are you doing?"

The redhead had to bite back the smile on her lips, keep a straight face. "Take my hand."

She became hesitant, and even more so when she saw the glint in those blue eyes. "Why?" Beca wondered while she straightened her torso in an attempt to distance herself.

"Just do it. Please?"

Chloe's puppy dog look eventually won Beca over. Without asking any more questions, she obliged and brought their hands together, palm to palm. Helping her stand to her feet, both hands now linked, Chloe guided her toward the middle of the platform. She could feel the anxiety bubble and coil within Beca's frame; her hands were tense.

Beca had zero insight as to what she had planned. Then, Chloe started to dance.

Their bodies twirled around the platform as Chloe led. And soon, Beca let the gliding motions wrap around her, lifting her up to the clouds as if she were as light as a feather.

The large smile on Chloe's lips became contagious, an identical smile forming on Beca's own. Laughter resonated about the vacant space of the platform, both oblivious to their surroundings. The few people who stood on the platform found themselves in awe, they stopped and stared as they watched this beautiful couple dance without another care in the world.

No music played, but that didn't stop them.

They danced to their own beat. The beat of their hearts that pounded through their chests, the small thrum that pulsated between their palms, and the electric energy that traveled through their veins.

Beca let out a rapturous roar of laughter, which caused her head to tilt back as she spun. As soon as Chloe had started to guide her around the platform, she immediately forgot about the delayed train and became focused on the woman in her arms. She was no longer nervous or frustrated. And the more twirls she did, the more tension left her body, until it had completely disappeared.

Chloe couldn't have been more in love with her than in that single moment. She found herself tripping, and missing a step here and a step there, all because she had no self-control when it came to this incredible woman. Her missteps made Beca chuckle, a blush tinting Chloe's own cheeks at her amusement.

Chloe brought her firmly to her body as the pair tried to catch their breaths and got a good look at the people surrounding them. "Looks like we have some fans," she whispered, kissing Beca on the cheek.

Pinkness tinted Beca's face in a flush and she then proceeded to duck her head into Chloe's neck in embarrassment. "Oh, God… I hate you for this." She wanted to hide, runaway, do anything else but stand here as the crowd grew louder with their applause and cat calls. This was just downright embarrassing. She'd probably see it all over Instagram and Facebook ... great.

Checking in to see how Chloe was handling everything, Beca wasn't surprised when she saw how much she loved all of the attention. She had a huge crocodile grin, her eyes lighting up with the smile, as she waved to everyone.

What the hell, she thought. Beca stood tall and began to wave, her smile growing when she noticed in the corner of her eye Chloe's gaze on her. She could feel the amount of love and respect in her eyes.

The knowledge that she could make the redhead happy made her happy. It was knowledge she has learned to harness and truly accept.

God, she loved Chloe, even when she makes her dance in front of a huge crowd, she loved her.

Eventually, the massive gathering of people dwindled down as other trains arrived into the station. A few minutes later, their train finally appeared. Each grabbing their respective suitcases, they boarded the train for a grueling six-hour trek toward their next destination— Nice, France.

Maybe they could dance their way through their boredom over the next six hours? Then again... maybe not.

* * *

With her hand clasped in Chloe's, Beca trailed behind the redhead as she led them through the cars of the train. Her gaze flicked up and down her body as she ogled her, not paying attention to anything else.

Beca's focus was entirely on Chloe. How could she possibly pay attention to her surroundings when she captured her entire being?

That was just it. She couldn't. Everything became blurred, except for the woman before her. Beca was enraptured.

She watched as the bottom of Chloe's sun dress raised ever so slightly along the back of her thighs, giving her a nice view of those long, sensuous legs of hers. The skin so soft yet firm. The muscles contracted with each step she took and left Beca wanting more.

If only it'd inch up a bit higher...

Chloe, with the heat of Beca's gaze leaving a blazing trail along her backside, gave a smirk over her shoulder before she looked Beca over appreciatively.

Her eyes left their marks along the brunette's skin as if she were touching her. Goosebumps puckered up all along Beca's body as Chloe swooped her eyes over her body, her heated gaze making her shiver. Chloe pulled her lower lip between her teeth, the action causing Beca's focus to go to her mouth and only increasing the want and desperate need to kiss that proud, teasing smirk off her lips.

Winking at the younger woman, Chloe turned back around and Beca could only gulp as she walked in a haze behind her. She watched as red hair tumbled across her shoulders in soft curls, igniting the urge to run her fingers through them and feel the softness of her locks.

Completely consumed with that thought, Beca didn't notice a stray bag sticking out in the aisle and she tripped. Her foot got stuck, the momentum pulling her down. With her hand clasped in Chloe's, the redhead went down with her.

The couple struggled to get up, their bodies tangled and entwined with each other's. Passengers near by asked if they were all right, concern washing over the strangers' faces while they watched the scene unfold.

Merely nodding their heads, Beca and Chloe slowly stood up.

And when they eventually managed to regain their balance, an apologetic look got directed Chloe's way. She chuckled at Beca and squeezed her hand before she continued to direct them toward the cabin.

Hopefully, they would make it there in one piece.

* * *

It happened in a blink of an eye.

As soon as the door to their small cabin had been shut, Chloe practically tossed their luggage off to the side and had Beca pressed firmly against the back wall. Their bodies gyrated and pounded together while their hands roamed.

Rather than kiss her hard like Beca thought she would, Chloe kissed her slowly, her hands cupping Beca's face, fingers threading into her hair. Then she pulled back and looked at the woman before her, her gaze serious and so concentrated it took Beca's breath away.

The silence between them was heavy and thick, the only sound being that of their ragged breathing.

Before Beca could process what was happening, her flannel shirt slid from her shoulders into a puddle at her feet and her jeans soon joined it. She didn't have a bra on underneath, just a pair of red lace panties, and Chloe groaned at the sight. Beca gasped when Chloe's hands slid over her belly, gliding up her sides ever so gently.

Lifting her arms, Beca drew her hands to Chloe's shoulders to work at her dress, desperate to feel warm skin under her fingers. When her fingers brushed smooth skin, Chloe gasped at the soft yet firm touch. Beca smiled, Chloe didn't have a bra on either, and smoothed her hands over the redhead's chest, while Chloe's slid around Beca's back and down her hips in order to take her panties off.

Beca pushed the dress off Chloe completely, admiring her toned stomach and perky breasts before working at Chloe's white panties, her hands trembling in her haste.

Chloe's gaze on Beca was almost a physical weight. Her eyes stared so deeply at her that it was an effort to not look away.

The redhead's lips parted in a silent gasp, head falling back as Beca's hands finally pushed the final barrier down. Beca was glad they both already kicked their shoes off as soon as they'd gotten inside the cabin. Chloe gazed at her with so much heat that her entire body became flushed.

Then, with a wicked smile, she drew her hand along Beca's hip and paused for a brief second, making her wait. Just because.

A few seconds later, Beca gasped as Chloe lifted her by the waist and spun her around, pushing her backwards onto the small bed in the corner. Her stomach tingled with desire as she watched the redhead approach. Chloe paused before joining her, her blue eyes trailing over her skin, every curve warming under her gaze.

It was amazing, how she could make Beca feel as if she were touching her, with just the intensity of her stare.

Unable to bear it any longer, she held out her arms to Chloe, a silent request that she quickly answered. A groan left Beca in a long rush as Chloe's hands and mouth trailed up her body, lingering on her thighs, and then higher. Then, all too soon, she was moving again, lips and hands leaving a hot trail of desire until she was over her. Chloe's body settling on Beca's, the delicious weight of her fitting against Beca perfectly.

In the dim light, the pattern of shadows across Chloe's face was mesmerizing. Her eyes shone brightly, a clear blue catching even a whisper of light and drawing her in.

"Chloe," she whispered, completely in awe.

"Beca," the other woman breathed, bringing her lips to Beca's neck, gasping against her skin as she entered two fingers into Beca's warm, wet heat. She moved with the steady rhythm Chloe was building, their bodies flowing together without thought, without effort.

Chloe was mesmerized.

This woman. This beautiful woman overwhelmed Chloe. Beca was her everything.

Throwing her head back, neck arching, Beca bit her bottom lip when Chloe's hot mouth slid down the column of her throat. Chloe let out a growl, a possessive noise that would have been frightening to Beca had she not been so far under the surface of her own possessive, all consuming need.

Sweating, they clung together, racing hearts and ragged breathing as Beca fell off the cliff of pure bliss. And Chloe, watching her, wasn't too far behind...


	21. When It Rains

The high-pitched whistle woke the couple up, the pair immediately bolting upright. Neither understood what was going on, sleep still in their eyes. It took a couple of seconds for the fogginess to leave, only for realization to hit them with full force.

Oh no. They were pulling into the station.

"Beca!" Chloe hissed, swatting her arm repeatedly to get the brunette's attention. "We're here! We gotta get dressed before somebody finds us!"

" _Shit!_ " Beca tripped over the pile of clothes in a scramble to get up. She hopped on one leg in an attempt to put her panties on. As she was struggling, Chloe was searching for her own panties, not being able to find them anywhere.

"Up there," Beca pointed, nudging Chloe toward the metal rack above the seats. And there were her panties, resting on the luggage rack for all to see. She snatched them, put them on as quickly as she could before she slipped on her sundress.

Once they were somewhat decent and presentable— it was _totally_ obvious what they had been up to— they grabbed their luggage and exited the cabin. The queue to leave the train took some time, and when they reached the front of the line, Beca and Chloe were greeted with a lovely surprise that awaited them outside...

Rain. It was raining. _Great._

With a quick glance at one another, the duo shrugged and stepped out, quickly running under the small awning on the platform.

"What now?" Chloe asked, shaking out her hair with her fingers once they were out of the pouring rain.

Beca didn't hear a word she said, only seeing her lips move with no sound. She had Beca transfixed in an instant. She trailed her eyes downward, unable to help it, and the sight before her made her throat dry.

Beca could see _everything_.

It was like she'd never seen Chloe exposed like this before. Hell, less than ten minutes ago she'd had a complete, uncovered view of her body in all of its naked glory, and now, here Beca was gawking at Chloe as her soaked sundress left nothing to the imagination.

She just _had_ to not wear a bra today— today of all days.

Beca fought hard to listen to what Chloe asked her, but this was one battle she knew she couldn't win. Chloe could see where her eyes were and covered her chest up with her arms.

"Eyes up here," she directed.

Beca took one last peek, couldn't help it. "Sorry," she mumbled, looking anywhere but her eyes, and other areas.

"Sure you are," Chloe said, an eye roll not far behind. "Now, let's focus. It's raining, and we don't have a car to get to our hotel."

Eyes widening, Beca looked extremely guilty. Noticing this, Chloe entered her personal space and raised an eyebrow.

"What? What is it?" She pondered, hands on her hips.

"Uh... I—"

"What'd you do?"

Scrunching her face tightly in a contorted manner, Beca began sweating and her heart pounded so loudly in her chest she was sure it could be heard above the sounds of the trains' whistles and engines.

"It's not so much as what I did do. It's more what I _didn't_ do..."

Almost immediately, Chloe knew what Beca meant.

Oh, she was in trouble. _Big_ trouble.

"You didn't— God, Becs! Where the hell are we supposed to stay now?" She was absolutely furious, and her anger with Beca only made it that much more harder for the brunette to control herself.

Damn woman had a hold on her. The combination of her soaked, see-through sundress and her boiling anger was enough to make Beca lose her focus and concentration.

"Well, we— I could..."

How the hell was she supposed to figure this out, with Chloe standing there like that? With her hands on her hips, she opened herself up to Beca's gaze once more. God, this was impossible.

Eyes closing, she put out her hands and waved them, palms out, toward Chloe's chest. "I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk."

Huffing out a breath, Chloe gave her a hard punch on the arm, and since Beca had her eyes closed she didn't see it coming. So it hurt that much more.

" _Ow!_ What was that for?" She asked as she held her throbbing limb.

Bent over, Chloe rummaged through her suitcase and pulled out one of Beca's leather jackets, before slipping it on and zipping it all the way up. "For acting like a horny teenager. Seriously, Beca. We have no where to stay and all you can seem to do is ogle me."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I messed up." Beca sighed, taking a seat on the bench behind her.

Seeing how frustrated and mad she was at herself made the redhead feel guilty about being so harsh. It was an honest mistake. And it did give her thrills she was able to evoke that big of response out of the smaller woman just by being soaked from the downpour and having her breasts exposed in full view. Especially considering she had just seen her nude only minutes before.

Chloe joined Beca on the bench, taking one of her hands in hers, their fingers laced together. "We'll figure something out," she said, more calmly this time.

"I really am sorry, Chloe."

"It's okay," she told Beca, easing her anxiety and guilt. "We'll get a cab, then find a motel. And I'm the one who should be saying sorry for snapping at you. You've done so much for this trip already and I should've pitched in to help."

Beca gave a tight-lipped but appreciative smile. She slowly leaned in, her eyes flicking down to Chloe's lips before locking on her blue eyes. She could see her take in a shaky breath; Chloe knew what was coming and she shook in anticipation.

At least, that's what Beca assumed. It could've been the cold, wet rain that made her shiver.

Either way, she caressed her lips and brought her closer. Holding her as close as possible, Beca's hands moving along Chloe's back, she tried to warm the other woman up while her mouth remained attached. The couple eventually needed to break away due to lack of air, and when they did, they leaned their foreheads against each other's as they caught their breaths.

"Let's go. The faster we find a cab, the faster we find a place to stay." She stood up to gather her belongings, leaving Beca on the bench.

Her gaze never faltered from the gorgeous redhead in front of her; Beca practically undressed her with her eyes. She mumbled hotly under her breath, "Yes. And the faster we leave, the faster those wet clothes can come off..."


	22. I Cross My Heart

Before Beca and Chloe knew it, those four days were up and they were back in Paris. They leave tomorrow for New York, Beca had a scheduled flight in the morning and Chloe had one in the evening originally, but she was able to switch in order to get on the same flight as the brunette, which was something they were both grateful for.

So that made tonight their final night.

This wasn't goodbye. They'd continue this new relationship and journey with each other, the only difference being they'd be back home and not in Paris. And although their future together wasn't guaranteed, they were willing to take the risk, which was something neither would've said had they'd been asked two weeks ago.

They were in this together, for the long haul.

Over the course of those 10 days, Beca and Chloe had each found something they didn't realize they were missing.

Beca found her inspiration, but most importantly, she found herself. All these years she's been going through the motions, in turn losing herself along the way. And when fate intervened, she stepped out from the dark clouds that hung above her and out into the light.

It was all because of Chloe; she was his everything.

And Beca thanked whatever God was up there each day for giving the two of them a second chance, because had she not spontaneously run into Chloe, in Paris of all places, then she'd still be down on herself, unhappy and miserable.

Chloe saved her, and she'd be forever grateful.

But Beca wasn't the only one who had gained new insight on this trip. Chloe learned that life is too short for regrets, you've got to live in the now and make every moment count. After everything with Chicago and the heartache that she experienced when she decided to pull out of vet school, she didn't have anyone to guide her or care for her. That all changed when Beca met her eyes for the first time in two years on the steps of Montmartre.

After so many years apart, Chloe knew she was already in this with Beca as soon as she saw her. The brunette's love and care lifted her up and showed her a side to herself she'd merely forgot she had. She'd come to Paris to get away from life for a while, and it worked, at first. And yet, she hadn't been living until she saw the one woman she thought she'd never see again, and at that moment, her aching heart was at peace.

To say this trip of theirs was a wild, incredible, and life-altering journey, well, that'd be a _massive_ understatement. It was all of those things and more. Much more.

So, as a final hurrah the couple decided not to do a fancy, candlelight dinner, but rather just spend the night together, whether that meant taking a walk around the city, ordering in, or never leaving the confines of the bedroom.

They decided to do all three.

Hand-in-hand, Beca and Chloe meandered around the city, its lights shining upon them in all their glory. They were attached at the hip, neither one broke contact or went without touching for more than a minute. There was no separating the two; they couldn't leave each other's sights if they tried.

The pair, if they were being honest with themselves, was in denial that this was their final night in paradise; it had gone by so quickly, and yet, it felt like it'd been forever at the same time.

"I can't believe we head back to New York tomorrow," Chloe said, saying out loud what they were both thinking.

"I know. Seems like it was yesterday when we first met up. Those 10 days sure flew by, huh?"

She nodded then looped an arm through Beca's. "I'm torn. It's like a part of me wants to go back, but at the same time—"

"You want to stay here forever?" Beca finished.

"Yeah," Chloe breathed in agreement. Her hand went up to her forehead as she fought for control of her words. "I just— When I'm here, I don't have to worry about anything else back home, and that includes the Bellas."

Beca's voice was soft when she spoke. "What do you mean that includes the Bellas? What do they have to do with anything?"

A large sigh left her lips. Chloe glanced around her, not making eye contact as she gathered her thoughts. When she began to speak, her eyes met Beca's. "Do you remember when I told you about Chicago?"

Beca nodded, trying to see where she was going with this. She didn't know how it connected to the Bellas, but she listened anyways, knowing Chloe would make that clear to her.

"After I dropped out of school, I distanced myself from anyone I cared about; the Bellas were some of those people I pushed away. I don't know why I did that; I wasn't thinking clearly I guess."

Chloe squeezed Beca's arm gently when she said, "But then you came back into my life and I was caught off guard, in a good way. You allowed me to come to terms with my mistake. I wasn't dwelling in it, instead I was moving on and living. That doesn't cross out my actions, though."

Beca didn't say a word. She merely pressed a kiss to her cheek. She knew this was not easy for Chloe to share.

Chloe suddenly gasped, the realization of what she'd done hitting her with full force. "Oh my God! What if they're gone forever? I completely ignored them and treated them like shit. God, they probably hate me and I—"

"Whoa. Slow down. Slow down." Beca brought them to a complete stop before she ran her hands up and down Chloe's arms in an attempt to calm her down. "Chloe, you did what you did because you were hurting. The Bellas could never hate you, okay? You won't lose them forever; they're your closest friends. I'm sure they'll be hurt, yeah, but they'll just be thrilled to have you back."

She huffed, not truly believing what Beca said. "How do you know that?"

"Because I felt the same way when I saw you again," she said. "But look at us now, closer than ever and we're doing pretty damn good so far, don't you think?" Chloe nodded her head, still not having faith in her words. "So don't beat yourself up. If I know them like I do, then you've got nothing to worry about."

"But what if things _are_ different between us?"

"All you can do is let them know how sorry you are, Chlo. If they can't accept that, then that's their problem. Not yours. At least you'll know you tried."

Soaking it all in, it took Chloe about a minute to finally register what Beca was saying. "Okay," she mumbled, bringing the small brunette in for a hug. "Thank you. You always know just what to say."

Smiling as she held her in his arms, Beca pressed her mouth to her cheek, before resting her own there. "I was a loner for a long time, I've got a lifetime of knowledge on the dynamics of social interactions." Chloe chuckled at that, Beca's ability to ease a tough situation with a lighthearted moment never failed to make her smile.

Beca put her at arm's distance and asked, "You gonna be okay?"

Not speaking, just yet anyways, Chloe smirked as she pressed a kiss to Beca's lips. "Yeah, I will be," she murmured against her mouth, before kissing her with everything she had.

Beca broke the kiss, only to say, "And you and I are going to be okay, too. You know that, right? We might be heading back home tomorrow, but we're in this together."

"I know," she whispered. "I know we are."

Beca's voice softened, "I love you."

It never got old hearing those three little words. Every time Chloe was on the receiving end or saying the words herself, her heart grew at the amount of love she and Beca had for each other.

And she was right. The two of them were going to be okay.

Same with all the Bellas. Those girls were so important to her. She may have made some mistakes in the past, she just hoped they'd see past those mistakes and be a part of her life again. And, even if they completely rejected her and turned their backs her direction, Chloe knew that Beca would be there on the other side.

She was always there for her.

Chloe moaned into her lips, "I love you, too." The redhead pulled back a minute later, just a fraction away from Beca's mouth. "Wanna head back to the hotel?"

There was a different tone in her voice this time. It sounded like desire— pure, carnal desire. Beca heard it, couldn't miss it, and simply nodded her head like an obedient child.

"Yes," she managed to get out.

Chloe's eyes darkened as they traveled up and down her body. Then she did it again, before saying, " _Now_."

"Right…"

* * *

The hotel door shut with the force of Beca's body being thrust against it, Chloe's mouth already attacking her with her own as she pressed their bodies together. Beca could feel every curve, every line. And God, it was completely doing it for her.

Suddenly, the brunette flipped their positions so that Chloe was the one now against the door. Chloe groaned when her back made contact with the hard wood; it would most likely leave a bruise, not that she cared. She was too in the moment to even notice or react to the pain she's sure to feel later on.

Beca's mouth trailed from Chloe's, down to her jawline and eventually to her neck. She kissed and nibbled on every inch of skin she could reach, tasting her sweet skin. Suddenly, Beca pulled away and rested her forehead on Chloe's. The redhead could feel her take in a deep breath, so she slid her arms around Beca's waist, coming up to her shoulders and holding her steady.

Beca could feel the soft rise of fall of her breaths in time with her own. Chloe was always so soft, so pliant under her hands, but now, Beca was the soft one.

"Follow me," Chloe whispered.

Beca merely took her outstretched palm in her own and allowed her to lead her to the bedroom. The bed sank quickly beneath them as they lay back against the headboard. Beca rolled onto her side so she could face Chloe, joining their hands between them.

Chloe leaned over to place a kiss against their intertwined fingers. "I really do love you."

Beca couldn't help the smile from curving her lips upward. "I know you do. I love you, too."

"Will you miss it here?" The pain was back in her eyes, and Beca knew she would do everything she could to take that away.

"Every day."

"Me too." She pulled back slightly, and as she looked into Beca's eyes, Chloe realized she couldn't hold back any longer. If she did, she was sure she'd burst. Her arms were quick to wrap around her neck and, before Beca had time to do much of anything, her lips were on hers. As Chloe's lips moved against Beca's, soft and just so perfect, the brunette's eyes closed and her arms wrapped around Chloe's body, holding her closely.

Then, Chloe rolled them over so she straddled Beca's lap. She worshipped her neck and the slight bit of shoulder she could see with her lips and tongue and teeth. Becoming impatient, she reached down and pulled Beca's shirt over her head, running her hands along her bra and arms. She could feel the toned muscles beneath her fingers.

Passion escalated quickly, and Beca flipped them, her body on top of Chloe's. Clothes were tossed across the room, as hands explored soft flesh and strong muscles. Hair was tugged, lips bitten, each seeking to mark the other.

Soon, they were writhing, skin slick with sweat and eyes glazed with lust. They rocked together in that familiar rhythm. It was fast, at first; the couple completely consumed with their need. But, the quick pace didn't last long. Their movements began to slow down, their breathing hitched as they moved together in a steady rhythm.

Tender kisses were exchanged, declarations of love were uttered, and everything else seemed to fade away.

They saw stars together as they reached the end, both clinging onto each other so tightly as they fell.

Eventually, Beca pulled back, placing a soft kiss against Chloe's forehead, before she flopped down beside her. Her muscles lax and loose, as she pulled Chloe back into her arms. For a few minutes, they were silent. The only sound that of their heavy breathing and rapid heartbeats.

Chloe glanced over at her. "Definitely going to miss it here," she sighed breathlessly, earning a laugh from Beca.

She kissed her shoulder. "So am I, Chloe. So am I."


	23. Homeward Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, my friends. The final chapter of "For Lovers Only."  
> I want to thank you guys for allowing me to take you on this wild and crazy journey! I hope you had as much fun as I did.  
> Much love,  
> DR_JB5

The morning arrived all too fast, its presence looming over Beca and Chloe as they packed all of their belongings for the last time.

The final day was here, which was something neither of them could believe. As they shut the hotel door behind them, they silently walked to the elevator, merely holding the other's free hand while their luggage trailed after them. Beca stepped aside to let Chloe get on first, he then joined her, pressing the button for the main level.

When the elevator doors opened to reveal the lobby, they exited and headed toward the front desk to check out. Once they finished filling out some paperwork and got everything sorted out and paid for, they were all set to go.

Their flight left at eleven, so that gave them more than enough time before they had to get to the airport.

Beca and Chloe made it outside and, as expected, André was waiting for them. Chloe had called him earlier, when she first woke up to make sure they had a ride to the airport. She smiled when she saw the older man, waving as she and Beca reached the bottom of the steps.

"Good morning," she greeted, watching as the taxi driver grabbed their suitcases and put them in the trunk of his yellow cab.

"Good morning to you, Miss Beale." He shut the trunk, then walked over to shake Beca's hand. "Nice to meet you. My name is André."

Beca grinned as she took the proffered hand. "I'm Beca. Beca Mitchell. And the pleasure's mine, André."

"Beca Mitchell, the famous singer?"

A blush crept on the brunette's cheeks. "Yeah, that's me."

"It is _very_ nice to meet you, Miss Mitchell."

The couple got in the back passenger seats, while the older taxi driver headed for the front seat. Soon, they were on the road. Silence filled the taxi, and as André drove, he continued to glance in the rearview mirror with a grin on his face. The woman before him was different somehow. He figured it had a lot to do with the woman beside her, the one who couldn't seem to keep her hands to herself.

Seemed like she found love after all, that much was obvious. Just a single glance at the two of them, told him more than any words could. He could clearly see the love each had for one another by the looks given when the other wasn't looking.

When they shared a soft kiss, André blushed slightly for peeping on what was meant to be a private moment between the couple. He cleared his throat, gaining Beca and Chloe's attention.

Through the rearview mirror, his eyes glimmered with curiosity. "How did my advice treat you, Miss Beale?" The older man asked.

Chloe could only tilt her head down slightly, the redness tinting her cheeks giving her true feelings away. She laced her fingers through Beca's, squeezing her hand in her own. Beca just beamed at her. She turned to André, bottom lip between her teeth before she said, "Better than I could've imagined."

Eyes crinkling with happiness as he smiled at his passengers, André winked at her. "Yes. I can see that."

His response caused Beca to blush, again.

* * *

In a record amount of time, Beca and Chloe breezed through immigration control, and were now waiting for the plane to arrive to take them home. They still had a little over an hour before they had to board, so, with time to spare, the couple decided to remain at the departure gate. Better to wait and board on time than to rush and have the possibility of missing the flight.

Head resting on her shoulder, Chloe shut her eyes and let Beca's presence next to her lull her into a relaxed, calm state. Beca gladly obliged, opening her arms for her as they cuddled at the gate. Neither seemed to mind the looks that got thrown their way, they were too absorbed in one another to notice.

Kisses were shared, murmurs of love whispered, and looks of pure adoration exchanged.

They were both at peace. It was okay that they were going home, all it meant was that more adventures waited for them on the other side. The possibilities were endless.

Nearly an hour later, the announcer over the PA informed them that the boarding process for their flight had begun. Slowly rising from their seats, Beca and Chloe stood in line, hands clasped together, as they waited to move forward. A few minutes passed and they were still waiting.

Pressing her lips to Chloe's temple and smiling at the woman beside her, Beca mouthed the words, "I love you."

This caused Chloe to grin, teeth on full display, before she leaned over to reach her mouth. Chloe whispered the same words back, her mouth ghosting over Beca's in a barely-there kiss. Beca remedied that and brought her closer. Her hand let go of Chloe's as she reached up to cup her cheeks, her fingers fanning out across the smooth skin. Beca loved kissing her. The simplicity of such an act as this made her heart burst with joy.

Their small slice of paradise was cut short when a throat cleared behind them, making them realize they were holding up the line. Sending apologetic glances to the passengers behind them, the embarrassed couple took what felt like a walk of shame to the front, where a crew member waited to take their boarding passes. The smug, satisfied grin the man shot their way as he scanned their tickets was priceless.

And, in no time at all, they stepped onto the large aircraft. It was as if they were crossing the line between fantasy and reality, only their fantasy actually happened, which still boggled their minds.

They were together, truly together.

Both had come to France for very different reasons; they'd each been broken, in various ways but broken nonetheless. Over the course of their time here, they had changed for the better. They saw something in the other that they couldn't see in themselves. Hope.

Hope for something bigger than themselves. Hope for change. Hope for the future.

Hope for one another.

On the plane, Chloe led Beca to their seats by holding hands, and with a sudden flick of a wrist, Chloe now faced her. In mere seconds, Beca's mouth descended upon hers in a slow kiss that reverberated through out her entire being, her entire soul. Beca's blue eyes met Chloe's. The way Beca looked at her spoke louder and clearer than any eloquent words could have.

That didn't stop Beca from speaking what was on her heart, though.

"Chloe," she said so low she almost didn't hear her over the loud sound of the plane and its occupants, "I love you so much."

Chloe's smile lit up the entire plane cabin. Kissing her soundly, she wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and held on. "God, I love you, too," she groaned against her lips.

 _"Ladies and gentleman, if you could please take your seats, we will be exiting the gate in a few minutes,"_ the flight attendant announced over the loud speaker.

Taking that as their cue to sit down, Beca and Chloe broke apart for the few seconds needed to get in their seats and buckle up. Holding out her hand, Beca's gaze never left Chloe's as she linked their fingers together. She lifted their joined hands to her lips and smiled when Chloe blushed.

The plane gave a sudden jolt as it moved onto the tarmac. Apparently the movement startled Beca to no end, her grip tightening on Chloe's hand so hard the redhead gasped in the surprise, not expecting it. Noticing the fear whitening her face, Chloe leaned over the armrest to kiss Beca's cheek. She couldn't help the small grin that curved a corner of her lips. Poor thing looked petrified.

Beca gradually shut her eyes closed as she grit her teeth. "I hate this part," she hissed, her right hand clutching the armrest in a vice grip so tight her knuckles turned white. She'd briefly forgotten how much she hated flying.

Chloe did her best to console the terrified woman and give her the support she needed. "Don't worry. I'm right here," she cooed, using her other hand to slide under her chin so she could turn Beca's head toward hers. "Open your eyes, Becs."

It took her a couple of seconds, but she opened them.

With her thumb carefully running over her cheek, Chloe spoke five simple words that calmed Beca's nerves and settled her racing heart. "I'll _always_ be right here."

Beca gave her a sideways smile, because she knew she meant every word. And not just for right now, for this moment, but for forever. Forever and always.

"I know," she breathed, the slight hitch in her voice giving away the pure emotions that raged through her body. Beca gently squeezed her hand and took a slow breath. "I know you will..."

 _FIN_.


End file.
